


I See Fire

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Derek, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Scott, Child Stiles, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Werewolf Stiles, F/M, Good Uncle Peter Hale, Hale fire happened, Hurt/Comfort, I think I got everything, M/M, Metal abuse, Oh and the pack lives with Peter, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scotts dad does not suck, Therapy, he took them in, let me know, not consensual, they all grow up though, well not scott or allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: It's when Stiles is just over five years old, right after his mother passes, that he notices his father drinking more and more as the days go on and he doesn't know what to do.His father never becomes angry when he drinks, if anything he becomes more lovable, touchy feely. One night though, it goes beyond cuddling on the couch and Stiles isn't sure what's happening.AKA: John is an abusive bag of dicks and the Hales come and save the day!TRIGGER WARNING: BAD STUFF HAPPENS IN HERE SO READ THE TAGS





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I have been working on this monster of a fic for a long time and it is finally done and ready to be shared with you all! 
> 
> I titled this after Ed Sheeran's song, I See Fire. If you don't know it, go and take a listen. The lyrics just make me think of the fight the pack is in for and over come and yeah.
> 
> I hope you like!

It's when Stiles is just over five years old, right after his mother passes, that he notices his father drinking more and more as the days go on and he doesn't know what to do.  
His father never becomes angry when he drinks, if anything he becomes more lovable, touchy feely. One night though, it goes beyond cuddling on the couch and Stiles isn't sure what's happening.

His father comes into his room again like he has been every night. Except, before he crawls into the bed, he removes his clothes and makes Stiles do the same. Stiles does, because this was his daddy, his everything and he trusted him.

That is until he climbs into his bed and starts gently running his fingers up and down Stiles’ little body. "Daddy, what are you doing?" he's asked out. His father smiles at him, "You look so much like your mother, you know that?" he says, stopping over one of his little nipples and squeezes it.

"D-daddy, please stop it, I don't like that." Stiles mumbles out, trying to move away from the man. He doesn't get far though, his father grabs him roughly and holds him down as he starts kissing him all over, running his free hand down between his legs.

When Stiles feels his father’s hand on it, he begins to cry, begging for his daddy to stop. His father just shushes him and continues, and when it starts to hurt, and Stiles can't help but scream out, he slides a hand over his mouth and only goes harder.

 

It's been five years since that night and it's been nothing but the same thing almost every night.

It's the morning of Stiles’ tenth birthday party. He pretends to be sad when Melissa, his best friend’s mother tells him that he'll be having it at their house, and that his father wouldn't be able to come.

He only has a handful of friends, so not many people show up. Theirs Scott, Erica, Isaac and his newest friend, Derek. They all have their moms with them, aside from Derek, because it's only him and his uncle Peter.

Stiles doesn't really know everything, only that his whole family aside from those two died in a fire a few years earlier.

Stiles runs up to him and the man as they come through the door, smile on his face. "Hi Derek! I'm glad you could come." he says happily, smiling at the boy who smiles back. "Thanks for inviting me, this is my uncle Peter." he says, pointing up to the man.

He smiles down at Stiles who smiles back, "Hi Peter, er, theirs only mommies here, but they’re in the kitchen if you don't want to hang out with us kids." he says and Peter chuckles. "Why thank you, little one." he says before heading in that direction.

Something that no one knows about the Hales, is that they are a family of werewolves and they protect the territory and Hunters were the ones who killed their family.

They can smell certain emotions and the different scents of other people, and as Peter walks away, a frown comes over his face. Stiles had smelled off to him and he couldn't figure out why. 

He shrugged it off for the time being and proceeded into the kitchen with the other parents.

The party went great, soon after the cake had been cut and Stiles had started opening his presents though, that changed.

There was a knock on the door and Melissa went to open it. As soon as he heard his father's voice coming down the hallway, his face paled and Peter was sure that the boy was going to become sick.

As quickly as it had crossed his face though, it went away, replaced with what Peter could tell was fake happiness when his father came in with a huge box and picked his boy up, hugging him tightly.

Peter nodded at the man as he turned to say hello to everyone. It wasn't long after that everyone had started to leave. Peter knew that he had to do something if the look on the boy’s face said anything.

He walked up to the Sheriff, "Hi there sir, my name is Peter, I'm Derek's uncle." he says holding out his hand. John smiles and shakes it firmly, "It's nice to meet you, my name is John and I'm the Sheriff."

Peter nodded, "I was wondering if it would be alright with you if Stiles came over to our house for a sleep over tonight, and Scott too of course." he said, turning to smile at Melissa.

She smiled, "Well I think that would be an amazing idea, don't you John?" she asks, looking over to him. John smiles at her even though Peter can smell the anger pouring of off him. "Sure, Stiles and I will just head home quick and grab an overnight bag, we'll be back in ten." he says, picking the boy up and disappearing.

 

 

As soon as they’re through the front door and it's closed, John has his boy pushed up against the wall, yanking his pants down with his free hand. "Don't think that you'll be getting off without your birthday present boy. I can always give it to you when you come home." he grunts out as he shoves a dry finger into his son.

Stiles screams out, "Daddy please, daddy not right now." John chuckles as he pushes his finger in and out of Stiles. Not being able to hold back any longer, he pulls his himself free and slams into his son, making him scream out in pain.

It only takes John a few minutes before he's emptying himself. He reaches over and digs through a drawer, coming out with a black butt plug, just big enough to cause Stiles some pain.

After he shoves it in, he pulls Stiles’ pants back up and does them up. "I want you to leave that in there the whole time you're gone." he says, starting to walk away, getting Stiles’ things ready to go.

Stiles whimpers as he starts to move, "W-what if I have to go potty?" he asks out, trying not to walk funny. His father grins evilly, "I guess you better fucking learn to hold it. So, help me God, if you come back without that in, or you've just taken it out and put it back in, I will fucking know, and you will pay." he says, disappearing up the stairs.

Stiles sheds his tears and wipes them away before his father comes back downstairs, practicing walking the whole time and by the time they walk out the door, he thinks that no one will be able to notice the difference.

When they get back to Melissa's house, Peter can smell the fluids on the boy and it takes him great control to not shift and rip the man’s head off. Stiles’ smile is tiny, and he keeps his head down. Peter can tell he's in pain and it breaks his heart.

John picks him up, kissing him and whispering another threat into his ear that only Peter hears because thankfully Derek isn't paying attention.

When Stiles sits down in the car, he flinches and tries his hardest to hold in a whimper and Peter starts driving before he changes his mind and just goes off and kills the man.

 

 

When they reach the Hale house, the boys are in awe at how big it is. "Derek, why don't you take Scott down to the lake. Stiles is going to help me carry the bags in and then we'll meet you down there." he tells his nephew, who nods his head and starts pulling Scott away.

Once they get everything into the house, Stiles is about to turn and walk back outside when Peter speaks up. "How long has he been hurting you Stiles?" he says, sadness across his face and Stiles spins around, eyes going wide.

"I d-don't know, I mean, w-what are you talking a-about?" he stutters out in fear and Peter wants to cry himself. "Stiles, I know that he's hurting you, and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I don't really think with him being the Sheriff, anyone would believe me anyway. I just want you to know that you can tell me, and you can talk about it with me and if I can find some way to help you out, and you're alright with it, I will help you." Peter tells him.

Stiles is frozen in place, debating on whether to make a run for it, even though he knows he wouldn't get very far and didn't have anywhere to go anyway. He decides on running to Peter and wrapping his little arms around his waist instead, letting his tears fall.

Peter reached down and started to pick him up and wrap Stiles’ legs around his waist instead so that he could hold the boy and comfort him. Instead he almost dropped him when he screams out in pain. "What is it, what's the matter?" he asked out worriedly.

Stiles face goes red and shame rolls off him, "When we went to get my things, d-daddy touched me and before I l-left he stuck something inside me and said I had to keep it until I get home, or I'd be in t-trouble." Stiles tells him and anger flares across Peter face as he carries him into the bathroom.

As soon as the door is shut and locked, Peter turns to him. "Can I look, I just want to make sure you're alright." he says, and Stiles nods his head.

Peter takes a deep breath before he gently pulls the boys pants down and gasps when he sees the end of the plug sticking out. Stiles’ bottom is red and there's blood as well.

Peter tries and fails to hold back his tears as he pulls Stiles’ pants back up. He clears his throat, "Stiles, before he put that thing inside of you, d-did he put anything else there?" he asks out.

Stiles nods his head, "He put his wiener there and stuff came out. He said that's why he makes me wear it, to keep it in there." Stiles says, looking at his tiny hands that he's wringing together.

"Stiles, I think I know someone that can help you. You have to trust me, I promise I wouldn't do anything to put you in anymore danger, alright?" Peter says to him, pleading written all over his face.

Stiles nods his head and Peter pulls out his phone. "I need you to come over to my house, Scott is fine. Do not call the Sheriff, it's really important." He says thanks and hangs up the phone. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings and Peter goes to let Melissa in.

Peter must have explained as soon as she came in, because she's bursting through the bathroom door, hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

When she pulls away, she looks even more pained. "Stiles, I need you to take your pants and underwear off and lay on the towel Peter is putting down. I want to take that out, alright?" she asks, and Stiles nods his head, doing as he's told.

When he goes to try and lay down he cries out. Melissa reaches out, picking him up and laying him on his back. As gently as she can, she pulls the plug from his butt and he whimpers as blood and semen pour out from inside of him.

"He needs a hospital, I'm a nurse I can only do so much. That's a lot of blood, I don't know if he has a tear inside that needs stitched or what." she says sitting back and covering Stiles with another towel.

"How are we going to do that without the Sheriff catching wind?" Peter asks out, worry showing clearly on his face.

Melissa doesn't answer, she just pulls out her phone and shoots a text out, a very long text and another ten minutes later, Scott's dad is coming into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I've already talked to my boss and he's granted me full jurisdiction over Beacon hills and I've already issued a warrant for Johns arrest. I've called for an ambulance and they should be here soon." Raf tells them and they all breathe a sigh of relief.

Raf goes over and sits next to Stiles, "Hey buddy, I need you to know that there will be a lot of things going on in the coming days. I know it might be scary to you and I can already tell that you're nervous. I can promise you though that everything will be alright, Melissa and myself are here and so is Peter." 

Stiles starts to cry, "My d-daddy though, he's g-going to be so mad at me and h-he's going to hurt me m-more." he sobs out, hiding his face into Raf's side. He rubs circles into the boys back, "He won't Stiles, none of us will let him. People are already searching for him and he's going to be arrested and then he won't be able to hurt you ever again." he tells him as Stiles continues to cry.

As soon as they all hear the ambulance getting closer, the boys come running into the house. "Uncle Peter, what's going on?" Derek yells into the house, Scott yelling after him, clearly seeing his parent’s cars outside.

Peter rushes downstairs, "I need you to take Scott into your room for right now. I promise whenever things calm down and Stiles it taken care of, I will tell you. Stiles is going to be fine though, I promise." he tells the boys, who are both visibly worried, more so Scott who looks like he's about to cry.

Scott pushes past Peter and runs towards the bathroom, shoving open the door. "You t-told, you weren't supposed to t-tell!" he yells out, falling next to his best friend, hugging him tight. 

Raf and Melissa both sit in shock before Raf pulls Scott away from Stiles and towards him, "You knew this was happening, please tell me it's only because Stiles told you?" he asks out, his emotions getting the best of him when Scott cries harder and begins shaking his head no.

Melissa and Raf hug both boys tightly, all a crying mess by the time the paramedics get there.

Peter hugs his nephew tightly, thanking the lord that Derek hadn't gone to spend the night at Stiles’ house since they started hanging out. Knowing that this could almost have happened to him, makes his tears come too as he hugs to tight and Derek tries wiggling free.

Peter lets up some, but doesn't let him go, Derek’s still confused as hell to what's happening right now and wanting to know.

Peter would tell him when everyone was gone. He knew this was going to be a long road ahead for everyone, but he silently promised to both boys that he'd be there for them.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

It had only been an hour since Stiles was brought into the hospital and already the whole town was buzzing with the news. Stiles and Scott were both in a room getting medical exams. Melissa and Raf were with Scott and Peter had volunteered to go in with Stiles. 

It had been a little rough when the Doctors and Deputy Parrish had been asking him questions, but he managed and get through it all just fine. When it was time for the exam though, he'd started kicking and screaming, not wanting to be touched by anyone.

Peter gently ran his fingers through his hair, trying his best to calm him down. "You have to let them look, little one. Remember how Mr. McCall told you that we needed evidence to make sure your daddy doesn't hurt you anymore?" he'd asked, trying to keep the tears that wanted to spill over at bay.

Stiles nodded his tiny head, lip quivering and tears falling. "The evidence that we need, is inside of you, where daddy hurt you, honey. I know it's uncomfortable for you and I know that it hurts. Once you let them do this though, it'll be all over, and no one will touch you down there anymore. You're also bleeding, and the Doctor has to make sure everything is alright, do you understand?" 

Stiles looked back and forth at the Doctor and Peter. He was afraid that the man there would want to hurt him like his daddy had, but seeing the older man trying to push back his own emotions, showed Stiles that he was of no harm to him and he nodded his head, squeezing Peter's hand as hard as he could manage.

Once the exams were taken care of, both boys were put in a hospital room together while the Doctor took Scott's parents and Peter into another room to talk about what he'd found.

"Alright, Stiles has a small tear inside, but we used the stitching clue to take care of it. Being that it is small, it should only take a day or so to heal, we've given him some medicine to keep him from having a bowel movement for a few days, that way we don't run the risk of more tearing. There was fluid as you know inside of him and it's been sent off for testing. As far as we know, Stiles told us that his dad started touching him right after his mother passed away, when he'd started drinking. He said that, at first, he'd only do it when he was drunk but then moved on to do it no matter what. He said around the time he was seven, his father started hitting him as well. After I'm finished talking with you, I'm having him x-rayed and looked over further to see what other damage has been done to him."

All three adults were in tears and trying to hold back the bile that was trying to force its way up.

After a minute or so, Mr. McCall cleared his throat, "What about our boy?" he asked, voice cracking.

The Doctor frowned, "Scott told us that he'd gone over for a sleep over when he was seven, he'd been sleeping and woke up because he'd heard Stiles crying. When he'd turned around, he says that John had his hand over Stiles’ mouth and had been putting himself inside him. He said that he'd ran across the room and jumped on John and had started hitting him, but of course John was way bigger, and he over took him. He then proceeded to do the same thing to Scott that night and every time he'd gone over since. He told Deputy Parrish that John had threatened to kill you both if he told anyone anything. Scott doesn't seem to have any tearing though, and it looks like it's been about a month since the last time anything has happened to him. I'm so very sorry, for all of you. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now." 

Mr. McCall held his wife tight, as they both sobbed into each other’s arms. Peter stood up and started pacing the room, trying to keep from shifting. His anger was getting the best of him and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control it.

"What do we do now, I mean, to make them b-better from all of this?" Peter asked the Doctor, still pacing around the room.

The Doctor gave them a wry smile, "The boys will get through this and be fine. As upsetting as this is, it happens a lot more often than it should. They will both need counseling, starting as soon as possible. As for Stiles, it's going to be more of a tough road. He has no family left and will be placed in the care of the state. He'll stay in a boy’s home until someone, if anyone will adopt him. Most people shy away from adopting the kids with troubled pasts such as this."

It only took Peter a second to decide, "I'll take him, would I be able to adopt him?" he'd asked, Melissa smiling up at him, jumping up to hug him tightly before going back to Raf.  
"Well of course you would Mr. Hale, you're a very respected person in this town and have done a lot for the community, even after your family perished. I will let his social worker know, and she should have the papers for you by the end of the day. If you'll excuse me, I have some more things to fill out, you all can head back to the boys for now. I'll be in soon to discharge Scott and send Stiles off for more testing." the Doctor told them before leaving the room.

They gathered up their things and started back for the room. They'd all froze at the door though, when they saw the boys, curled up in the same bed, all their limbs wrapped around one another and fast asleep.

 

 

Over the next few days, everything is beyond hectic. Both boys had thrown a fit when they tried to separate them from each other when Scott got to go home, and Stiles had to stay. 

He didn't have to stay long though, the next morning he was released into Peter's custody and he had taken him home. Derek had hugged Stiles for a few minutes after he'd walked into the door.

Only an hour after they'd arrived home, the phone had begun to ring, newspapers and news crews wanting to get interviews with Stiles. Peter was furious with them, cursing almost all them out for trying to harass a child who was going through enough as it was.

By that night, the phone had stopped ringing all together, and they were all sitting at the table eating dinner, not talking much when Peter realized that Stiles was squirming around a lot and seemed to be in discomfort.

"Stiles, what's the matter little one, are you in pain?" Peter asked him, looking at him worriedly. "N-no, I just, well I have to go potty, but I don't want to, it still hurts." he all but whispered out.

"Alright, well you have to go, I know it's going to hurt but you're only going to cause yourself more pain, come on." he said, taking the boys hand and taking him into the bathroom.

As soon as he started to go, he whimpered out in pain. Peter laid his hand gently on his lower back and started sucking the pain from him and Stiles relaxed some. When he was done, and he was all cleaned up, they headed back into the dining room and finished dinner.

That night after Stiles had gone to bed, Derek snuck into his Uncle's room. Peter set the book he was reading down, "Hey Derek, is everything alright?" he'd asked out, holding his arms out for the boy to climb into.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, hiding his face in his uncle's shirt. Peter gently rubbed his back, humming a tune he knew his sister, Derek's mother used to hum every night when putting the boy to bed.

After a few minutes, Derek pulled back and looked at his uncle. "Are we going to tell Stiles about what we are, or are we not allowed to?" he asked out and Peter chuckled. "Is that what's bothering you, little one?" he asked, and Derek nodded his head.

"In time, yes we can tell him. I just think he has enough going on now to lay that on him as well." Peter tells him, still rubbing his back.

"If he's in pain when I’m around him, can I take his pain like you did when you took him to the bathroom?" Derek asked, and Peter smiled. "As long as no one is paying attention, of course you can. Just remember not to take too much, you don't want to knock the poor kid out, or hurt yourself either."

There silent again, both just sitting there, their own thoughts running through their heads. Peter pulls the boy down and covers him up, planting a small kiss to his temple. "Derek, it doesn't bother you that I took Stiles in does it, because I want to know if it does." Peter said to him.

Derek smiled, "Of course I don't mind, I really like Stiles and now I have a sort of brother or something. Now the house won't seem so big anymore and he needs help and a home, and I know I was afraid that everyone was gone and I was going to be adopted by strange people and I don't want that to happen to Stiles." 

Peter smiles, "I'm very proud of you for understanding that. Why don't you head back to bed now, we have a big day tomorrow! We're going shopping for Stiles’ new room, and you have to help him decorate it!" he says, tickling the boy, who bursts out into giggles, jumping down and running from the room.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

The next morning when everyone was fully dressed and ready to go, they all piled into Peter's car and headed in town, down to the Walmart to get Stiles everything he needed.  
Peter knew that as soon as they pulled into the parking lot and climbed from the car, that it was going to be a long trip. Everyone was already staring, he would have been fine if they had been staring at him, but no. All they did was shoot looks of pity at Stiles, and some even of disgust.

By the time, they were in the clothing section, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Maybe you should try taking a picture, might last longer." he bit out at an older lady. After she picked her jaw off the floor she went on her way.

Peter looked down at Stiles who had his hand firmly grasped in his. "You are doing alright, if not we can always come back another day." he told the boy, reaching down and ruffling his hair.

Stiles smiled up at him, "I'm fine, it's not like I can hide from the town for ever. I have to go to school too, sooner or later they will find something else to stare at." Peter smiled back at him, "That's a very good point and I'm proud of you for doing such a great job today with all this." Peter told him, pushing the cart along another aisle.

"Alright, so you didn't have very many clothes and we need to change that. You show me what you want, and I'll grab your size." Peter told him with a smile and Stiles just stared at him like he had two heads. "I don't really need many clothes, I have enough for every day of the week." he finally told Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You're a growing boy and you need more clothes then that. Trust me, Derek has two closets full of stuff, pick out some clothes and have a little fun. I think you deserve it."

After picking out a few outfits, Peter saw what kind of clothes the boy liked, and he proceeded to pile the cart high with everything he saw that he thought Stiles would like. Stiles tried to protest at first and it didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't going to win.

They headed over to the toy section and it was the same as the clothes, although Derek loosened him up some by picking out a crap ton of things that he wanted to and then Stiles hadn't felt so bad.

Peter gave the boys some money and sent them to the McDonald's to grab something to eat while he checked out and then went to order the big things to have delivered.

By the time, he got to the boys, they were both chilling in a booth, looking like they were going to puke from how much they had eaten, and Peter laughed. "You guys did leave some food in this place for me, right?" he asked, and the boys smiled as he walked over to get himself something.

 

Once they returned home, it took them three trips from the car to get everything inside. After that, they took some time to hang all of Stiles’ new things up in his closet and put his toys away in the wooden toy chest that Peter had brought down from the Attic.

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch again tonight, kiddo. Your bed and other room furniture will be delivered tomorrow sometime, and we can set it all up then." Peter told him that night at dinner.

Stiles nodded and smiled, even though Peter could tell that he was a thousand miles away in his head and chuckled. "What are you thinking about so hard over there, little one?" he asked, grabbing some more chicken from the stove, before sitting back down.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he finished chewing what was in his mouth. "I was just wondering when I could back to school. I really don't want to fall behind and have to repeat a grade or something. Plus, the science fair is coming up and I don't want to miss that either." he said in a rush and Peter and Derek both laughed.

"If you want to go back that badly, you can go back tomorrow. I was honestly waiting for you to tell me when you were ready. I didn't want you to feel like I was rushing you or anything like that." Peter told him with a smile, which Stiles returned.

"Awesome, I really want to go back tomorrow then. Do you know if Scott has started back yet?" he asked next, pushing food around his plate.

"I don't know, but how about we call and ask when we're done eating?" he asked, and Stiles nodded his head and started eating again.

It wasn't long before everyone was finished, and Peter took Stiles into his study and dialed the McCall house. "Hello?" Melissa said when she answered. "Hi there Melissa, it's Peter. Stiles wanted to call and talk to you and maybe Scott if that's alright?" he asked.

"Well of course it's alright, let me talk to him." she said sweetly. Stiles took the phone from Peter and put it up to his tiny ear, "Hi Melissa, I was just wondering when Scott was going to go back to school?" he asked, not wasting time getting to the point.

Melissa chuckled, "Well, I was actually going to call you later tonight and ask Peter the same thing about you. I talked to Scott this morning and he said he didn't want to go back until you did, that way you could go together." 

Stiles face lit up, "I was telling Peter that I really wanted to go back tomorrow, if that's alright with you an Scott I mean." he said, trying to keep his happiness at bay, even though it was clear that Melissa could hear it in his voice anyway.

"I think that would be just fine. Let me go grab him and you two can talk for a little while." she told him and set the phone down.

Stiles and Scott talked for almost half an hour before they hung up to get ready for bed. 

Peter was glad that Stiles had been sleeping through the night and hoped that it would stay that way. He was of course heart broken when there was a tiny knock on his door that night.

He hoped from the bed at hearing the sniffling coming from the other side of the door. When he opened it, Stiles ran into his arms and started crying harder. "Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. Everything is alright, I've got you." Peter whispered to him, picking the boy up and carrying him back downstairs to get him a drink.

After he'd calmed down some, Peter reclined back in the arm chair in the living room and Stiles cuddled into his one side. "Do you want to talk about what you had a dream about, honey?" he asked quietly, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Stiles wiped at his wet eyes, "I saw daddy, and he was trying to break in to the house and get me. He was mad at me for t-telling the secret and said that I was a bad boy." he told Peter, looking up into the man’s eyes, "I'm n-not a bad b-boy, am I?" he asked out, starting to get upset again.

Peter hugged him tighter, "No sweetheart, you are not anywhere near to being a bad boy. Your daddy was and is the bad one, Stiles. What he did to you was wrong, nothing he did was your fault."

"B-but it is my fault, it's my fault that it happened to Scott too. If I would have told sooner, then he would have been safe." he said, more tears falling down his little cheeks.  
"That's not your fault either, you feared him, and you had a right to. No one blames you for what happened to you or Scott. The blame lays only on your father and no one else, you must try and understand that." he said, laying a kiss to the top of the boy’s head.

Stiles nodded his head and burrowed in closer to Peter as he pulled a blanket over them both.

It took a little while, but he started humming and rubbing Stiles’ back and soon he was fast asleep and not long after, so was Peter.

 

It was a hectic morning for Peter, between making everyone breakfast, waking them up on time and making sure they both had everything they needed.

Peter offered to pick Scott up and drop them all off at school. They had pulled in with a few minutes to spare and when the boys disappeared through the doors, Peter was a mess of nerves, hoping that Stiles and Scott had a good first day back.

Both boys were fine until lunch time came around and Stiles had to run back to his locker to grab his lunch box. He'd closed his locker and went to turn around and ran right into Jackson, the biggest dickhead in the school.

Stiles tried to act like he was alright, but knew he failed when a smile crossed Jackson's face. "Aw, what's wrong, little baby afraid?" he asked out, his other friends laughing along with him.

"So, how'd it feel when your daddy raped you every night, bitch boy?" he asked, shoving him back into his locker. "Leave me alone, jerk." he spit out, anger flaring across his face as he shoved Jackson back.

Jackson did nothing but laugh at him. "I bet you liked it, didn't you? I bet you begged him to do it and then cried like a little bitch just to get him in trouble." he laughed out, punching him in the mouth and then shoving him to the floor as his friends started kicking him.

Stiles tried his hardest to fight back, but he knew he was no match compared to all of them. He didn't know why he did it, because thinking back on it later, he knew that he couldn't possibly have heard him, but he screamed out for Derek.

Repeatedly he screamed out for the boy and only a minute later, all the boys, including Jackson were being flung off him in different directions and he could have sworn he'd heard Derek growl.

Derek was about to go after them again when Coach Finstock was running down the hallway and instead ran over to Stiles. "Are you alright, did they hurt you?" he asked, running his hands everywhere that he could, trying to make sure Stiles was alright.

Stiles shook his head yes and buried his face into his friend’s shoulder, trying to hide the tears that were now pouring down his face.

He heard Finstock start to yell at the boys, but it quickly faded away as his breath started to as well. He pushed Derek back and was frantically grabbing at his throat and Derek looked horrified.

Finstock abandoned the other boys and ran over to him. "Stiles, you need to try and breathe, you're having a panic attack. Everything is alright, I promise." he said, trying to get the boy to make eye contact with him.

Jackson snorted, "I bet that's how he was breathing when his daddy was fuc-" He didn't get to finish as Finstock grabbed him by the shirt, "You shut your damn mouth boy! All of you, to the office right now!" he screamed out, turning back towards Stiles and Derek.

"Derek, I need you to help him to the nurse’s office. Can you do that?" Finstock asked out and Derek nodded his head.

He pulled Stiles from the floor and got his arm around his shoulders as he wrapped one around Stiles’ waist and practically dragged him down the hall, his breathing getting shallower.

By the time they reached the office, Derek had Stiles in his arms, Stiles completely passed out.

 

 

When Stiles woke, his throat was sore, and he didn't have a clue what was going on, or what had happened.

That changed however when he heard people in the next room, voices raised and angry. He only realized that Derek was next to him when the boy squeezed his hand tight. "It's alright, Peter is here and he's taking care of everything." Derek told him with a grin and Stiles tried to laugh out, but he winced from how bad his throat had hurt.

"Why does my throat hurt so bad?" he asked Derek with a confused look. "You had a panic attack and passed out. You woke up twice but all you did was hack and cough until you passed out again." Derek told him with a frown.

A few minutes later, Peter and the nurse came back into the room. Stiles scrambled down and ran to him, throwing his arms around the man’s neck as he picked him up. "It's alright little one, I promise." Peter told him, hugging him tightly.

"Everything was f-fine today until Jackson started saying those mean things to me and started hitting me." Stiles cried out into his shoulder and Peter's anger flared again.

The Principal walked in then and walked over to Stiles with a sad look on his face. "Stiles, I need to know what all Jackson said to you, you think you can tell me?" the man asked, and Stiles nodded as he wiped at his eyes.

"He said that I was a b-bitch and asked me how it felt when, w-when my daddy did stuff and he said that I l-liked, he said t-that I liked it. I d-didn't l-like i-it and no one s-should ever s-say that to someone." he stuttered out, crying harder and harder as he buried his face back into Peter's shoulder.

"I want that bastard expelled! He verbally assaulted Stiles and he attacked him! How in the hell is he supposed to feel safe again when he can't even come to school without being attacked!" Peter roared out, rubbing Stiles’ back gently as Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and wrapped his other arm around his uncle, hiding his face in his side to hide his own tears.

He didn't know why he felt so sad right now, he knew that he was upset because Stiles was, and he knew that he was hurt. He still didn't understand why it was affecting him as well though.

After talking to the Principal for a few more minutes, Peter signed both boys out for the day and took them home, calling Melissa on the way to tell her she had to pick Scott up at the end of the day and what all had happened.

By the time, they pulled into the driveway, Stiles was fast asleep in the back seat. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief before picking him up carefully and they all went quietly into the house.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

That night was nothing but nightmares, bad enough that by three in the morning, both boys were in Peter's bed. After that, Stiles seemed to relax enough to fall asleep and stay that way.

When it came time to get up and ready for school, Stiles had burrowed under the blankets and refused to come back out.

After a few tries, Peter had given up and told the boy he didn't have to go. Derek frowned towards the house as he made his way out to where Melissa was picking him up. It was a short-lived school day for him though.

One of Jackson's friends hadn't been at school the previous day and had gotten in Derek's face as soon as he walked in the door, asking how his faggot boy step brother was doing and Derek had proceeded to slam him into a locker and then drag him to the principal's office.

He could tell that the man was pleased with him for sticking up for Stiles and regretted having to suspend him for a few days.

Derek said nothing to Peter as he climbed into the backseat and buckled himself in next to Stiles, who leaned over and hugged him tightly and stayed that way until they pulled into the driveway.

 

After lunch, Peter put the boys down for nap, considering they hadn't slept much the night before and headed into his office to make a phone call to the child psychologist and make Stiles an appointment.

After doing that, he reclined into the living room chair and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up some time later, he was a bit disoriented. He could tell by the lack of light that it was well into early evening. He started to get up, wanting to wake the boys so they slept through the night, but stopped when he smelled food and heard noise coming from the kitchen.

He quietly got up and made his way out and smiled when he saw Derek and Stiles working together, as silent as possible to make dinner and set the table.

"What are you boys making that smells so yummy?" he asked, startling them both and chuckling. "We’re making chicken fingers and French fries, and Derek is mixing up pudding for later." Stiles said happily and smiled wider when he saw Derek smiling at him.

Peter went and hugged them both tight, "Why thank you boys, it smells very, very good. How come you didn't wake me up when you woke up?" he asked out, going to the fridge to grab a drink.

Stiles was frowning a bit when he turned to face him again. "I know it hasn't been easy dealing with me and what happened, and I know you haven't been sleeping that much and I just thought that you should have a long nap." he said, turning back to the counter and pretending to be busy.

Peter gave him a heartwarming smile as he went over and picked the boy up, hugging him tightly. "It has been a little rough on all of us, little one, but that's alright. I don't want you to feel bad about anything, none of this is your fault and it won't be like this forever. You'll get better, I can promise you that. Myself and Derek just want you to be happy, we both care about you very much, Stiles." he told him, hugging him again as Derek came over and wrapped his arms around them both.

After they had their moment, Peter helped them set the rest of the table and pull the food from the oven and then they all sat down and had a fun dinner.

 

The following morning, Peter dressed both the boys and piled them in the car and headed towards town.

He'd already told Stiles that he had a Doctor's appointment and had to promise him a hundred times that this Doctor had only wanted to talk to him and nothing more than that.  
when they pulled into the parking lot, there was nothing but a plain looking building that reminded Stiles of a hospital and he became nervous again and it took them another five minutes to get him to go inside.

He relaxed some when they stepped from the elevator and saw nothing but toys and happy faces.

Peter had to go in and talk to the nice-looking woman before Stiles could go back. It wasn't too long though before it was his turn and he became nervous again.

"Stiles, I promise you it'll be alright. she just wants to help you, and Derek and I will be right out here the whole time." Peter told him, giving him one last hug before Stiles took her hand and they disappeared through the door.

Once she had Stiles in a chair of his own with some toys, she sat down across from him and smiled. "Hello there Stiles, my name is Amy. How are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly, and Stiles smiled up at her and continued to play with a toy.

"I feel alright I guess, kind of tired." he answered, not looking up at her. He heard her writing something down and finally looked up though, "What are you writing?" he asked, looking confused.

She smiled at him, "I'm just writing down what you told me, it helps me so that I can go back and read them later, and help me, to help you out, does that make sense?" she asked, and he nodded before going back to his toys.

"Stiles, how comes you're so tired, have you not been sleeping good?" she asked next and Stiles huffed out a breath before looking back up at her. "I have scary dreams every night, so I wake up all the time." 

She nodded, "Can you tell me what your dreams are about?" she asked him gently.

He started biting at his lower lip and began to fidget all around his chair. "I d-dream about my daddy, he comes in my dreams and hurts me like he did in real life and sometimes he does worse than that." he whispered out, still not looking up.

He heard more writing. "Can you tell me what sort of things he did to you in real life?" she asked, sounding a bit sad. He took a deep breath, "When I was little he started touching me in a bad way. He made me suck on his peepee and sometimes he peed in my mouth, but other times he put it inside me somewhere else and peed there instead." he told her, looking at her with an almost confused look.

Stiles could tell that she had wanted to cry, because her eyes got all shiny, but he didn't say anything.

After another minute of writing, she looked up at him. "Can you tell me how that made you feel then, or how it makes you feel now?"

He scrunched up his face like he was thinking, "He said he only did it because I looked like mommy, and he missed her. So, I think he did it because he was lonely, but I know it was bad. I think he still loves me, and he said he did it because he loved me and that if I didn't fight him, that I was being a good boy and made him happy. I just wanted to make him happy, so he'd love me still." he told her, hugging a teddy bear close to his chest.

"I feel sad though too, I don't know why daddy would hurt me so bad if he loved me like he said. I don't think that's what love is supposed to be, and I don't like that kind of love. Now I just feel angry sometimes." he says as she continues to write.

"Can you tell me why you feel so angry?" she asks him next and he sighs. "Everyone treats me differently now. Everyone stares at me and sometimes they look at me like I'm yucky. I'm not yucky, it wasn't my fault but sometimes they treat me like it was. And this jerk at school, he made fun of me the o-other day and told me t-that I liked w-what my daddy did, and I didn't and he shouldn't s-say things like that!" he stuttered out towards the end, starting to get upset.

"Sometimes lately, I just wish I never would have said nothing. Then everyone would still look at me nicely like they used too. Sometimes I don't want to be around anymore, sometimes I wish that I would of went to heaven instead of mommy, because then daddy would still be happy." he says, starting to cry.

"Honey, I know that you think it was wrong and not worth telling someone about him. It was worth it though, you didn't deserve to be hurt like that. The people that stare at you like that, some of them don't understand and some of them are just mean people. You need to learn to not care what other people think about you or let them bring you down like that. Just because something bad happened to you, doesn't mean that you're a bad person." Amy tells him with a smile, which he returns and nods his head.

They talk for a few more minutes and finally she takes stiles back into the waiting room to sit with Derek, while she takes Peter back and talks to him.

She wastes no time getting to the point when they sit down. "I can tell you that he will be alright someday. He's going to be going through some things, but they will get better in time. You may have some issues with him when he hits his teen years, when he starts to understand what some of the things that happened to him actually were." she tells him, and he looks at her with a brow raised.

"Like what kind of things?" he asks, not sure if he even wants to know. She lets out a shaky sigh, "He told me that he would put himself in Stiles’ mouth and sometimes he peed and that he put it in him and peed sometimes too. He isn't aware of what his father was actually putting in him and he might have a little freak out when he's older and realizes."  
Anger flares across Peter's face, "That sick son of a bitch." he murmurs out, running a hand down his face. "So, what can we do for him now?" he asks, looking back at her.

"Well, I want to put him on something to help him sleep. It's a light tranquilizer, it'll knock him out to the point that he shouldn't dream at all. Sometimes though if he's had a stressful day or something happens, and he has a breakdown or something I don't want you to give it to him. Days like those build a lot of stress and tension and sometimes it's good to get rid of that by having nightmares and getting it all out. Other nights though, you'll give him one pill at eight, and by the time he wakes up for school, he'll be wide awake and ready to go."

Peter nods his head, "Will he be on any other medicine?" he asks, already feeling upset that he must drug the poor boy just, so he'll be able to sleep.

She nods, "He's already started in with mild depression. So, we'll start him out on a low dose of Anti-Depressants and then go from there. Something that you'll need to look out for, is him trying to harm himself. It shouldn't happen to him while he's young, but when he's a teen it could happen. He told me that sometimes he wishes he wasn't here and that he would have passed in his mother's place. When he gets angry or something bad happens to him at school or anywhere, there is a slight chance that he will have a panic attack, just like the other day at school. If that happens we will have to put him a medicine for that as well."

Peter sighs and nods his head, asking a few more questions before getting the prescriptions from the Doctor and then leaving the building.

"Alright guys, we have to stop and get some medicine for Stiles and while they’re filling, we can head over and get some pizza, how's that sound?" Peter asks and they both cheer, making him laugh as he pulls from the parking lot.

 

A week after starting his medicine, Stiles must go into the police station and answer more questions. The trial had been set the day before and it was only a few days away. 

Thankfully they had started him with his therapist and she recommended him being videotaped instead of having to take the stand in front of his father.

Scott's therapist had said the same thing and all the adults had been thankful for that. Not only is it risky to the case, but to the boys themselves. 

After making the videos there was nothing more to do but wait. Both boys had been in school, thankfully not having to deal with Jackson or any of his friends. They had all been expelled from the school and were now attending an alternative school for boys, another town over.

Jackson's father had even stopped over at the house to personally apologize to Peter and Stiles as well. If it wasn't for Peter's werewolf senses telling him that the man was telling the truth and being sincere, he would have never believed the man who raised such a little prick.

On the day of the hearing, all the adults decided on letting all three boys stay home from school today. The looks would most likely be there today and even sending Derek to school was a bad idea. He would just punch anyone who looked at him wrong or whispered something bad about the boys.

Being that it was a small town, the case was being publicized on the news stations and there were even news vans sitting outside of the house. 

Peter quickly packed some of the boy’s things together before rushing them all into the car and leaving the town all together, before the case could even start.

When they were a few towns away, Peter finally pulled into a Denny's parking lot and ushered the boys inside and into a back booth, away from the televisions just in case.  
"You boys can order whatever it is you what, but no ice-cream until you eat actual food." he said as both boys reached for the dessert menu.

He smiled at them as he started looking over his own menu. 

When they were all done with their food and waiting for the ice-cream, Stiles looked over as Peter with a worried look. "How much longer until we know what happened?" he asked out, quickly looking away from the man.

Peter sighed, "Should only be a few more minutes. It should be over about now and Melissa told me that she'd call me right awa-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing and he almost dropped it, trying to open the damn thing.

He didn't even get a chance to speak before Melissa's worried voice had spoken. "He got off." was all she said, and Peter froze. "What the hell are you talking about, how the hell can that even be?" he asked out, as Derek hugged Stiles tightly.

"He has a really fucking good lawyer who can apparently make evidence vanish into thin air. They said that they would be granting custody of Stiles back into his care and would be sending someone to your house to fetch him." Melissa said, as she started to cry.

"I'm not even home, the news crews were too much to handle so I packed the boys up and left town." Peter told her and when she stopped crying, he knew the same thing was crossing both of their minds.

"You'd know what I did, is that something that you would be OK with?" he asked out, looking back towards the boys, who both looked scared and worried. "I don't want Stiles going back to that monster, but you have to know that if you're caught, you'll lose Derek too and you'll go to Jail. I know you're worried about Stiles, but you have to ask yourself if it's really worth putting Derek in danger as well." she said to him, and he knew that she was right. 

If they went about this the legal way, they could figure something else out entirely. "Who the hell was his lawyer anyway?" Peter asked out. "I don't know who the hell he is, but the last name sounded familiar, Gerald Argent."

As soon as the name left her mouth, Peter had to stop himself right then and there from wolfing out. It took him a minute or so to compose himself before he spoke again. "I'll talk to the boys and then I'll let you know what's going on. They have to wait at least forty-eight hours to overturn the adoption and I will have everything figured out by then."

He didn't even wait for her to answer before hanging up and tossing his phone to the table. He looked over at the boys who were now both crying, Stiles trying to keep it together because he knew damn well what had happened.

Peter was lost, he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to hand Stiles back over, but Melissa was right. If they were caught somehow and they would be eventually, he would lose Derek and go to jail and he didn't know if he could risk hurting Derek like that.

Peter doesn't speak at first, he doesn't even know what to say. 'Oh, I'm sorry Stiles, I know that you're going to be sexually abused and more, but I have to send you back anyway'. What the hell kind of person was he if he sent him back, but what kind of person was he if he didn't take care of his own family?

He sighed and was about to speak but Stiles beat him to it. "It's alright, I have to go back and It's OK. I don't want you to get in trouble or lose Derek just because of me. I've been alright this long, and I will no matter what." 

Derek started shaking his head, "No, no way are we sending you back to that, I, I mean, we need you in our family, you're already in this family!" he says out angrily.

Stiles turns and smiles at him, "Just because I'm not there with you, doesn't mean that we won't be family. You two are actual family and you only got each other, and you need to stick together. I'll still be in school with you, so it won't matter." he says, taking a bite of his ice-cream that had come a few minutes earlier.

After they finish their ice-cream, they pile back into the car and head back towards town. When they pull into the driveway, there isn't any news crews, only a cop car.  
He sighs when he sees a deputy stepping from it, a frown on his face as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Peter, I'm so sorry, I don't know how the evidence went missing, none of us do. We all saw it though, and we know what he did, and it kills us to have to do this." Deputy Parrish says to him.

"It's not any of your faults, he had an asshole of a lawyer who made it disappear. You're too young to know any of this, but five or so years ago my family’s house was burnt to the ground, my whole family died that night, except for Derek and I of course. His daughter was the one responsible for it. Of course, she got off though, what's going to happen about his job?"

Parrish sighed, "He's been reinstated to the Sherriff’s position. The judge said it was only right for the horrible misjudgment of him. He even lifted the forty-eight-hour rule, which is why I'm here. I have to take Stiles home, and we need to leave now."

Tears welled up in Stiles’ eyes as he turned around as both the Hales took him in their arms. "We will always be here for you, you just have to stay strong like you were before. We'll figure something out, we will." Peter tells him, not caring as he sobs into the boy’s hair.

"I love you both, and thank you so much for helping me, or trying to anyway." he says as he turns to Parrish who holds out his hand for him.

They say a few more goodbyes before Stiles is gone and, on his way, back to hell, the Devil waiting for him just beyond the doorway.

 

When they pulled into the drive way, his father was outside waiting for them, putting on a fake smile and rushing to pick his boy up and hold him tightly. "Oh Stiles, I've missed you so much son, I'm so sorry that those mean people tried to tear us apart." he cried out, fake tears running down his face because he knew the news crew was filming the "heartwarming" reunion of father and son for the evening news.

Stiles didn't hug his father back, he simply cried, letting sobs rack his body. To the people who didn't honestly know what was happening, it looked like Stiles was just happy to see his dad again, but the people who knew, knew the real reason.

After a few comments to the press, John took his son and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as all the cars cleared out and he finished waving from the window, he dropped Stiles to the floor and walked towards the kitchen.

"You have no idea the problems you've caused for me, BOY." his father called out. Stiles rolled his eyes, apparently, he was back to not being allowed to have a name anymore.

Stiles was about to speak when his father walked back in the room. "It's fine though, I'm not all that mad at you. I know what those moronic Hales really are, and how they knew what was wrong with you. I know it wasn't your fault that they found out and there was nothing you could do with all the evidence there."

Stiles looked up to his father with a confused look on his face. "I don't know what you mean, but you're really not mad at me daddy?" he asked out, sounding worried, hoping that this wasn't a trick.

His father chuckled, "Never you mind what I'm talking about and no, I'm not mad at you. It doesn't mean your life is going to change though. I still hate you and I'm going to treat you the same way I have been, apparently, I just have to be more careful about it." he said with a smile, Stiles’ face going pale.

His father walked over to him then, getting on his knees in front of his boy as he leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

"Such a good little whore for me, aren't you?" he asked out and Stiles started shaking. He knew what was coming and he didn't want it. "Go to your room, take off your clothes and lie down on your tummy, daddy will be up in a minute." he says, and Stiles nods his head before hurrying up the stairs.

As he was taking his clothes off, he thought about how his life was going to be now. He knew there was no escape for him. His father had always told him that no one would be able to help him if he told and his father was right. 

There was no hope for him, no hope for a normal and happy life. He knew that it was going to be hell, but all he had to do was stay strong, stay strong and make it another eight years and then he'd be able to leave, leave this horrible life behind and never return.

 

 

As the months passed after he went home, life returned to the way it was before Peter and Derek came into his life. Well almost everything, now he wasn't allowed to see Scott or Derek anymore and it went so far as his dad homeschooling him.

After that had happened, he barely left the house anymore at all, his dad wanting to make sure he had full control over everything.

Being that he had gotten off free, there were no social workers coming to visit or anything. It's like after his father won the case, everyone in the town, aside from the deputies anyway went on with their life and didn't worry about the Sheriff's life any longer.

The months turned into years and before he knew it, his fifteenth birthday was just around the corner and he couldn't have hated his life anymore. His father had forbidden him from having a birthday party and even when people had sent him things in the mail, his father would get them first and throw whatever it was out or keep the money inside.

His birthday came and went and on the first day of the school year, he was surprised when his father had handed him a book bag and shoved him out the door, telling him to hurry the hell up and not be late for his first day of high school.

He walked as fast as he could but came to a stop just at the bottom of the stairs. At the top, stood his best friends, Scott and Derek. He wanted to run to them, throw his arms around them and tell them how much he missed them.

He stopped himself though, what if they didn't remember him, or worse, what if they hated him for what all had happened when they were ten.

Stiles sighed as he slowly walked up behind them, "Uh, hey guys." he said, running a hand through his hair. When they turned around to look at him, shock was written all over their faces. It didn't last long though before they were both tackling him to the ground, hugging him and squeezing life out of him.

After a few minutes, they climbed off him and helped him up. "Is this really happening, is that asshole actually letting you go to school?" Scott asked out, beaming from ear to ear. Stiles nodded his head, "Yeah, I didn't even know until this morning. He shoved a book bag in my hand and shoved me out the door." he said to them, his own smile crossing his face.

"I d-didn't know if you guys would still want to be my friends, I mean, after everything that happened and well you know." he said awkwardly, looking away from the two boys.  
He was shocked when Derek was hugging him again, "Stiles, none of that was your fault. We've always been your best friends and we always will be. We missed you dude." he said, smiling.

Stiles smiled again as a bell sounded. "Shit, come on. We'll drop you at the office, so they can get you ready and stuff. I'm sure we'll have classes together." Scott said, walking into the building.

When they walked into the office, everyone seemed to stop and stare at him for a second, before the secretary finally ushered him forward. "Hey there Stiles, I have your schedule right here. In fact, we made sure to put you three boys in all the same classes. Scott and Derek already had a tour of the place, so you'll be fine." the women tells him and he smiles at her. "Thank you." he says before taking the papers and following the boys from the office.

The morning passes fine and honestly Stiles doesn't think most people aside from the grown-ups know who the hell he is and thankfully they don't call attention to him.  
When it's finally time for lunch, Stiles walks over and sits at a table, waiting for his friends to come back from the line. While he's waiting, an older man comes up to him, "Stiles, is that really you?" he asks, and Stiles turns to look at him.

He gives the man a confused look, "I'm sorry sir, you look familiar, but I don't know who you are." he says, his cheeks going red. "I'm coach Finstock, I saved you from Jackson all those years ago." he says with a smile and Stiles nods as he returns it. 

"I remember now, thanks for that by the way." he says, looking around for his friends and to make sure that no one is staring at him. Coach leans closer to him, "I just want you to know that I believe you and Scott. I know a lot of people in the town don't, but I do and if you ever need someone to talk to, my doors always open." he whispers out before walking away.

A few minutes later, Scott, Derek and a bunch of other people are sitting down. Derek slides a tray in front of Stiles and give him a look, daring him to protest and he keeps his mouth shut.

"Alright guys, this here is our best friend Stiles. Stiles, this is Isaac, I'm sure you remember him. Over here is Erica and Boyd, and this is my girlfriend, Allison." he says, making his way around the table.

He smiles at Isaac first, "Hey man, it's so good to see you again. It's nice to meet you all as well." he says, smiling at the rest of them.

Stiles gets quiet as he starts eating his food and listens to the rest of the kids talk, zoning in and out. He still doesn't believe that he's in school right now and sitting with his old friends and already making new ones.

He's brought back when Scott nudges him. He startles and looks over and sees that everyone is staring at him and he realizes someone must have asked him something and his face goes beet red. "Uh, sorry." he mumbles out and everyone chuckles.

"No worries, I was just wondering when your dad's shift was over and if you wanted to come back to my place. We're all going after school and I'm sure my uncle Peter would love to see you." Derek says with a smile and Stiles’ face lights up.

"I'd really love to see him too, and I would love to hang out with you guys. He won't be home until after midnight, so it'll be fine." Stiles says, downing the rest of his tea as the bell rings.

 

At the end of the day, Stiles gets into Derek's sports car and everyone follows them back to the Hale house. 

When they pull up, Stiles starts to get choked up. He hasn't seen it since the day Parrish took him away. When he shuts his door, Peter steps out onto the porch and he runs for the man, who catches him in his arms and holds him tightly.

After a few minutes, they pull away from each other and Peter smiles at him. "Geez kid, you grew like a damn weed, I think you're taller than I am." he said with a grin and Stiles smiles. "I hit a growth spurt last year and I didn't think I would ever stop." he says, and everyone laughs.

Derek looks to his uncle and Peter nods his head before turning to the others. "Why don't you give Stiles and Derek a few minutes to talk. I have snacks in the dining room and you all need to get started on your homework." Peter says, the teens groaning as they follow him inside.

"Will you take a walk with me, there’s something I want to talk to you about that we never got a chance to when we were younger." Derek says to him and Stiles nods, taking Derek's outstretched hand.

They walk for a good five minutes when they finally come to a lake and walk out on the dock and sit.

Derek wastes no time at cutting to the chase. "I don't know if you've ever wondered or not, about how Peter knew what your dad was doing to you, but I want to tell you even if you haven't." he says, and Stiles looks at him funny.

"You brought me all the way out here to tell me that your uncle clearly saw the bruises on me?” He asked, cracking a smile. Derek rolls his eyes, "No you dork, if you'd let me finish you'll find out." he says, playfully pushing him.

Stiles rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth closed.

Derek takes a deep breath, "Peter and I are werewolves and so is Scott, and everyone else that sat with us at lunch today. Well, aside from Allison." he says in a rush, staring at Stiles and waiting for him to freak out.

Stiles busts into a fit of giggles as he playfully pushes Derek back, "Are you freaking kidding me man, I mean that's a pretty good joke, but come on." he says, laughing harder. Derek scowls at him and shifts completely, startling Stiles so much that he falls back into the lake with a yelp.

It's Derek’s turn to burst into laughter as he reaches down to take hold of Stiles and pull him onto the dock. Stiles stands there staring at him, water running off him and Derek does nothing but smile. 

"Holy fucking shit dude, w-werewolves are real! What the hell is this, holy shit." he yells out, scooting closer to him and holding his hand out towards Derek's face. "Go ahead and touch, I'm not going to bite, at least I might not anyway." he says with a chuckle and Stiles smiles as he gently runs his fingers across his face and down to his fangs and gently pokes at one.

"This is so cool; my friends are werewolves! I knew there was something different about you guys when I was little. You were so much stronger them I was, and you always seemed to know when I was upset without even looking at me. Oh, and I have no idea how the hell you even heard me the day Jackson was beating the shit out of me, but you did and holy crap, just wow dude." he says, flinging himself forward and hugging Derek tightly.

They talk for a while longer before heading back towards the house where everyone is waiting for them, smiles on their faces.

It turns into all out laughter when they see that Stiles is soaking wet. "Derek, you were supposed to break it to him gently. Not scare him so bad he fell off the dock." Erica calls out and Stiles smiles.

"This is so freaking awesome, I'm friends with a pack of wolves." he says again, sitting down on the steps and smiling at everyone. Peter sits down next to him, "You can be a part of this pack to you know." he says and Stiles smiles. "As much as I would like that, I don't know if I'm just going to jump into letting one of you bite me." he says, and everyone chuckles.

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be in the pack, little one." Peter tells him and Stiles heart soars at the old childhood nickname. "Packs have humans in them all the time, so what do you say?" he asks and Stiles nods at him with a smile.

He isn't quite ready, but he gets his first puppy pile anyway and he can't complain, not one bit.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

It was around nine when Stiles told them he had to head back home. He wanted to get a shower and hopefully be in bed by the time his father came home and then maybe he wouldn't bother him, just maybe.

"Let me give you a ride home." Derek says to him, giving him a smile. Stiles returns it but shakes his head. "I would love for you to, but I don't want to take the chance of him seeing me with you. He let me start school, but he didn't say I was allowed to talk to you guys again and I don't want to piss him off." Stiles tells him, waving to the others before he started through the woods, taking the short cut that he'd known since he was about six.

When he reached the house, his heart fell through his stomach. His father’s cruiser was sitting in the driveway and the lights were on. "Well this is just fucking wonderful." he said to himself as he walked up the porch and opened the door.

"Dad? Is everything alright, I thought you had to work a late shift tonight?" he called out, setting his book bag by the door and heading towards his father’s study.

"Hey kid, where the hell have you been?" his father asked, not looking up from his paper work. Stiles smiles to himself when he doesn't see the bottle anywhere and lets out a breath. "I went to this kid Boyd's house after school today, he's trying to get me to try out for Lacrosse. I told him I never played before and he invited me over to try and teach me some, I tried calling you, but it went right to voice mail." he told his father, feeling safe enough to walk further into his room.

To his surprise, his father smiled at him as he looked up. "Tryouts are coming up, you've never played a sport before, you should give it a try." he tells him, looking back to his work.

Stiles scratches at his head, looking around awkwardly. "So, uh, anyway, thanks for letting me go to school, it really means a lot to me." he says before turning and starting for the door. "Hold on a second, I've got something else for you. I was going to give it to you before you left today, but I forgot." his father tells him, standing up and going over to his work bag.

Stiles’ jaw about hits the floor when his father pulls out a cellphone and hands it to him. "It has unlimited talk and text so don't worry about running it up. I want to be able to get a hold of you when I need to and you the same with me."

Stiles walks over and takes the phone, looking at it carefully, confusion still on his face. "T-thanks dad, this is, well this really means a lot." he tells the man, hesitantly going forward and hugging him.

After a few more minutes, Stiles grabs his bag by the door and heads for his bedroom. As soon as he gets there, he pulls out the paper with everybody’s phone number on it and programs them into his new phone.

He sends out a mass text to them all, letting them know it's him and then texts Derek separately.

Stiles to Derek: So, this is Stiles and apparently, my dad bought me my own cellphone today.

He sets his phone down and heads to grab a quick shower and by the time he comes back, there are messages from everyone, including Derek.

Derek to Stiles: Wow, that's awesome. Now I get to talk to you even more. :-)

Stiles smiles, a giddy laugh escaping him as he lays down in his bed and types out more messages, telling Derek that he's headed to bed and can't wait to see him again the next day.

For the first time in years, Stiles had a good day for once and he didn't know what was going on. Part of him wanted to think that maybe his father was getting older and changing, getting tired of treating Stiles the way he had been.

Another part of him though, thought that maybe it was a trick and that his dad was just trying to get him to let his guard down. Either way, he slept like a rock that night, and for once didn't have any nightmares.

 

 

As the week went on and Friday rolled around, everything was still going great. The pack had invited him over for their weekly pack night where they had dinner and watched movies all night and his father had said he could go.

Of course, he thought that Stiles was staying at Boyd's house, but what did it matter. There was no way his father would ever find out.

"So, what do you guys do on a full moon?" Stiles asked Derek when they were in his kitchen, filling bowls up with snacks. Derek smiled at him, "We go on a hunt together, feast on some animals and just run until we can't anymore. If we're close to home, we'll come back here and go to bed, or we'll just curl up together in the forest and pass out." he tells him, handing him a few six packs of soda.

As they start putting things down in the living room, the doorbell rings and Peter runs to answer it. Stiles is surprised to see him letting an older man into the house and kissing him, before taking his hand and leading the way into the living room.

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet Chris Argent, he's Allison's father and well, my boyfriend." Peter tells him.

Stiles goes instantly pale before holding up his hand and excusing himself to the bathroom. When he gets inside, he goes right for the toilet and pukes. It's only another minute before Derek is standing next to him, holding on to him as he lowers them both to the floor.

"Stiles, please tell me what's wrong?" Derek asks worriedly, trying to scent him to find out for himself. "A-Argent, the man that represented my father and who burned your house down was named Argent." he whispered out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Derek sucked in a breath, hugging Stiles tighter. "I didn’t' even think about that, Stiles I'm so sorry and I'm sure Peter is as well. Yes, Chris and Allison are related to that man and the woman who burned our house down. Gerald is his father, Chris and Allison are both hunters, but they are on our side, I promise you." Derek tells him, giving him a smile.

Stiles nods, taking a few deep breaths before nodding his head. "I didn't mean for that to happen, it's just the first time I've heard that name since the day I went ho-" Derek looks at him confused when he stops mid-sentence.

"Oh God, Derek he knows, my dad knows about you, he knows about werewolves." Stiles whispers out and Peter is there in seconds, pushing the door open, Chris behind him.  
"Stiles, why do you think he knows about us?" Peter asks him, looking worried. Stiles runs his hands over his face, "The day that Parrish took me home and everyone left, h-he, well he fucking attacked me, he attacked me for hours and all the while screaming that he knew about the monsters, he knew about the monsters who tried to steal me and make me their own." he cried out, reaching out for Derek who hugged him tightly.

Peter sighed, "I really don't like the fact that he knows about us. That just means another asshole has the upper hand." 

Chris walked over and sat down in front of Stiles, who gave him a small smile. "I didn't even think about my father being the one who fought for your father. I should have told Peter to tell you ahead of time and we both should have realized how you would react. I promise you though, neither myself or Allison are anything like Kate and Gerald." he tells him, and Stiles smiles at him.

"I believe you, I didn't mean to freak out like that. I just hadn't heard the name since that day and it just took me by surprise." he told the man, who reached out and helped him to his feet after getting to his own.

 

Not long after Stiles’ little break down, everyone else shows up and everything gets back to normal. They all stuff their faces and soon are on their second Harry Potter film when Stiles starts to fall asleep, slowly falling towards Derek's shoulder.

Derek doesn't seem to notice because he's falling asleep as well. At some point, Stiles ends up curled into his side, Derek's arm holding him protectively as they both sleep soundly.

Stiles is the first to wake up in morning, due to his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He pulls it to his ear, clicking the accept button, not even looking who's calling. "Lo" he answers, still half asleep.

"What the hell did you guys do last night, it's past noon kid." his dad says from the other line and Stiles shoots up, remembering he was supposed to be home by eleven. "Oh, God dad, I'm s-sorry. I fell asleep and didn't set an alarm on my phone." he rambles out, wiggling his way out of a now awake and alert Derek, and trying to carefully step over everyone.

His dad chuckles from the other line, "Stiles, calm down would you. I was just calling to tell you that I was called in for the day and I won't be home anyway. So, go ahead and spend the day with your friends. I'll bring dinner home with me, so be home around six."

Stiles stands there, shock on his face before he finally gathers himself. "A-alright, thanks dad, I'll see you tonight." he says and hangs up. He stands there, forgetting that Derek had woken up and stares at his phone.

He jumps when Derek lays a hand on his shoulder, "Everything alright, Stiles?" he asks, looking worried. Stiles gives him a smile, "Yeah, I was supposed to be home by eleven, but dad said he isn’t mad, said he has to work anyway and just to be home for dinner at six." he says and Derek smiles.

"Not used to him being nice, huh?" Derek asks and Stiles chuckles. "Sure, as hell am not, I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but I like it, a whole lot." he says and Derek takes his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

He let's go when they walk through the door and heads for the fridge. Stiles leans on the door, staring at Derek with a smile on his face. "Hey, sorry I uh fell asleep on you last night." he says, nervously biting at his lip.

Derek peeks up at him and smiles, and Stiles can swear that his heart turned into a puddle right then and there. "It's no biggie, was pretty comfortable myself." he says, pulling out things to start cooking.

Stiles doesn't know what's gotten into him, but one minute he's standing next to the door and the next he's turning Derek around and crashing their lips together. Derek's eyes go wide in shock at first before dropping the bacon and sliding his arms around Stiles as he kisses him back.

They pull apart when someone clears their throat from the door way and they turn to see a smiling Peter. "I don't mind that you guys are making out and all that, but can we eat first before all the food smells like teen hormones?" he asks with a chuckle, walking back into the living room.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Stiles says right away but Derek shuts him up with another kiss. When he pulls back he has a smile on his face, "Help me make breakfast before the wolves all eat us instead." Derek says with a laugh and turns to pick the bacon up.

After breakfast, the pack heads down to the lake and swims most of the day, trying to suck up the last little bit of summer weather left before fall comes crashing in to ruin all their fun.

Around three, Derek pulls Stiles out of the water and they sneak off into the woods where Derek pushes Stiles up against a tree and starts kissing him again, working his way down his jaw and to his neck.

Stiles not really knowing what it means to Derek, turns his head an bares his throat to the other boy, who growls and kisses and nibbles all over his exposed neck. They do this for almost an hour, but Stiles stops him when they start rutting against each other.

"Derek wait, I'm s-sorry, I just, I don't know if I'm ready for those things yet." Stiles stutters out, pressing his forehead against Derek's. Derek gently kisses his lips, "Don't be sorry, I totally understand. That's not all I want from you, you know. I do happen to like you, so I think I can wait." he says with a smile.

Stiles returns it and buries his face into the wolfs neck and he swears that Derek fucking purrs.

After a few more minutes like this, they head back to the others to grab their towels and everyone heads back to the house to change.

It's not much longer when Stiles should start walking home and Derek kisses him again, promising to see him tomorrow and to of course talk to him tonight before Stiles must pull himself away before he decides not to leave at all and heads into the trees.

Derek watches him until he can't see him anymore and turns to head back inside when he runs right into his uncle. "Holy hell, how can you be so fucking quiet like that, for Christ sake. I'm a wolf and I can't even do that." he yells out, trying to settle his racing his heart.

Peter just smiles, "You know, all those years ago I wondered how you felt about Stiles and now I finally know why he affected you like that so much." he tells his nephew who just looks at him confused, "what are you talking about, uncle Peter?" 

Peter smiles at him, "He's your mate." he tells the teen, sitting down next to him. Derek takes in a breath and looks at his uncle. "I'm too young to have a mate though, and not everyone finds theirs, and if they do they’re not human." he says, getting to his feet and paces around.

"My mother and father were your age when they found each other and my mother's, mother was human. There is nothing wrong with it, why are you nervous or scared about this?" he asks, reaching out to stop the teen from pacing around.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not nervous or afraid about anything, I just know that I care about him and more than likely love him and when he kissed me this morning I thought my heart was going to burst from chest. I'm worried about the way his father has been treating him, it's not like him at all and I don't know if it's for real or if John is just fucking with his head and has something up his sleeve. I don't want my mate to be hurt anymore, I want him here, I want him here all the fucking time and not away from me ever again and I know that I can't have that, and it scares me and pisses me off all at the same time."

He lets this all out in a rush and then falls to the porch, leaning over into his uncle's arms and cries. "it’ll be alright Derek, I know that you care about him and that you're worried about him, we all are. We have him back now though and we won't let him be taken from our lives again. He's old enough now to make a choice and I think you know what I mean by that." he says to his nephew and Derek looks up.

"Do you really think if things got bad again, that he would let us kill his father?" he asked, meeting his uncle's eyes. Peter nods his head, "Yes, I do believe that and if he hurts that boy again, I won't be against making that man disappear. Now, get yourself cleaned up and then head in to help the pack with dinner." Peter tells him, and he nods his head, giving his uncle one last hug and then heads into the house.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

Not even ten minutes after he'd walked in his house, he heard his father's cruiser pull into the driveway and sighed again in relief that he'd made it home on time. He was so lost in his thoughts about Derek that he wasn't paying attention and had made a wrong turn and gained himself another half an hour of walking because of it.

"Hey Stiles, I decided on fast food tonight, got a you a large curly fry and a burger." his father said to him with a smile, setting all the food on the table. Stiles smiled at him as he said down, "Thanks dad, it smells so good and I’m starving." he said, grabbing for the bag and pulling his things out and then his father's, setting it where he usually sits.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before his father looked over at him and cleared his throat. "So, how's Derek and Peter?" he asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. Stiles all but choked on a curly fry and his dad had to hit him on the back to help dislodge it.

When Stiles looked to his father, he was smiling, and Stiles was confused and scared at the same time. "I'm so sorry dad, please don't make me stop school. I love it so much, I know you don't like them and I'm sorry, please don't hurt me again. I like being close to you and you being nice to me and I don't want to lose it." he rushed out, pushing his food away and no longer feeling hungry anymore.

His father chuckled, "Stiles I'm not mad at you, you can hang out with whoever you wish to hang out with. However, this is what I wanted to happen, I wanted you to become friends with them again. And as for hurting you, Stiles I've decided that I don't want to hurt you anymore, I still love you and I still want to play with my sweet boy but I want to make it feel good now and I want them to be able to smell it on you, I want them to know what I'm doing to you every night and know that there isn't anything those mutts can do about it." he said, smiling again.

Stiles slowly rose from his chair and acted as if he were going to throw something out and when he was almost to the trash can he made a run for his room.

His father caught him just as he reached the top of the stairs though, "No daddy, please don't do this. It'll never feel good to me, it's wrong, please don't do this.' he sobbed out, his fingers clawing at anything he could reach.

His father pulled him up to his feet and drug him the rest of the way into his room, throwing him down on the bed as he started to unbuckle his pants. "I promise you baby; all daddy wants to do is make you feel good. You look so much like your mother and I can't help myself, Stiles." he said to him, kneeling to the bed as he reached out and begin pulling Stiles’ sleep pants from his body.

He didn't know what else to do other than sob, he knew that if he fought back he would be hurt, his father would beat him until he couldn't move away from him anymore. He cried out and wanted to vomit when he felt his father's tongue brush over his bottom and he tried again to push him away.

His father crawled up his body though, sucking on one of his own fingers and when it was wet, slowly slid it inside him. "D-daddy don't, please don't do this to me again." he cried, trying to ignore the pressure from his father's finger.

He cried even harder when he let out a moan, as his father pushed against his prostate. His father chuckled, "See Stiles, I told you that I would make it feel good. Stop trying to fight it, just relax and it'll feel so much better." he cooed into his boy's ear as he pushed again, and this time Stiles bucked up into him, tears falling even more.

It wasn't long until his father had three of his fingers inside him, Stiles thought that it would never end. Finally, it did, and Stiles thought that everything was over, and his father would leave.

He was wrong though and he yelled out as his father started pushing himself into his ass and he punched at his father which only made the man angry and he hit him a few times, busting his lip open with his last hit. Once he was fully inside him, he breathed heavily on top of his son, which made Stiles want to do nothing but puke his guts out.

He'd always hated being this close to his father, hated the smell that always came off him and he couldn't bare it any longer as his dinner came back up.

"You stupid little bitch! I'm trying to fucking make you feel good and you repay me by puking all over me?" his father screams at him, striking him again as he flips him over, shoving his puke covered face into his mattress as he starts fucking him as fast and hard as he can and Stiles can tell by the panting that it'll all be over soon.

His father stills only seconds later, and he can feel the hot liquid filling him up and he wants to puke again. After a few moments, his father pulls him from the room and shoves him into the shower, making him get to his hands and knees as he shoves his fingers up inside him to pull the cum from his ass and shove it into his mouth as he cried.

He reaches over for a water bottle then and squirts it into him, washing away all the evidence even though he knows that the wolves will still be able to smell it on him and chuckles to himself as he throws the bottle into the tub and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles starts to shake as he carefully pulls himself from the bathtub, opens the door and crawls into his bedroom where he throws his sleeping pants back on and heads for the window.

It takes him a few minutes to get down, but he manages to without hurting himself and then he's running into the woods, towards Derek's house. He knows the whole pack will be there, but he doesn't even care right now. He just wants Derek, he just wants Derek to hold him and make everything alright.

As the house comes into view, he calls out Derek's name a few times, knowing the boy and everyone else would hear him. It's only seconds before they’re all through the door and Derek is running towards him and catching him as he falls to his knees sobbing.

Peter is the next one to reach him and gently picks him up in his arms as he heads back into the house and sits him down on the couch. Stiles cry’s out in pain and jumps up and Peter's eyes flash in anger and Derek holds him tighter.

"Go get me the first aid kit and some blankets, he's freezing." Peter orders out and Scott takes off. "Stiles, did he leave any evidence?" he asks out, pain filling his voice because he hates to even ask.

Stiles shakes his head, "H-he clea-cleaned me out, he s-said it didn't mat-matter though because everyone would still know." he sobs out, clutching at Derek who holds him even tighter.

"I want him dead, I want him fucking dead now. I know we could do it, no one would ever fucking find that asshole and you know it!" Derek yells out, startling Stiles who jumps. Derek hugs him again, "I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not mad at you." he whispers into Stiles’ hair as he holds him.

It takes Peter a few minutes to clean him up. When he's finished, Derek wraps him in a giant blanket, lays down and pulls him to his chest, holding on to him tightly as he continues to shake.

Peter kneels down next to them, "Stiles, what Derek says is true. We can get rid of him and make him disappear, I know he's your last family and if that's not what you want then I won't let anyone hurt him. If it is what you want though, then I will have the pack after him in a heartbeat." he tells him, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Stiles is silent for a few minutes and looks at Derek and then at the pack who by now are all crying. He looks back at Peter, nodding his head. "I want him gone, I don't want to get hurt anymore, please." he says, hiding his face in Derek's chest.

"We'll wait until after the full moon in a week. That'll give us time to make a game plan and I can talk to Chris. I want you all on high alert with Stiles, I don't want him alone at all until then. If he must go home, someone will go with him and if his dad tries anything with said person or Stiles, you have my permission to knock him out and then call me. Does everyone understand?" Peter asks and they all nod their heads in agreement.

Before long, Stiles is starting to fall asleep and everyone gathers their blankets and pillows, getting as close to the couch as possible before they too get comfortable and fall asleep.

Stiles starts to become restless when he's almost asleep and Derek starts humming the song that his mother always sang to him when he was a baby, gently rubbing his back until they both fall asleep.

 

 

The next morning when Stiles wakes up, he's sore all over and doesn't even want to move. Everyone is already awake, including Derek and he can hear them all whispering around breakfast in the kitchen.

They all must know he's awake because Derek comes in then, a small smile on his face. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked, sitting next to Stiles who nodded his head. "I just feel a little sore today, that's all. “Derek, I'm so sorry for just running over here last night and scaring all of you." he said, and Derek shook his head. 

"Don't you ever be sorry for coming over here, consider this your second home. I don't want you to ever be afraid to come here, never. I care about you so much, we all do and most of us always have. Come on, let's go get some breakfast." he says, taking stiles’ hand and pulling him from the couch and towards the kitchen.

Everyone smiles at him as they enter, and Derek points him to an empty chair and he winces as he sits down.

Derek makes him a giant plate of food and sets it in front of him as he sits down next to him and continues eating. "Hey, who the hell stole my bacon?" he says then, making everyone lose their shit and start laughing.

Stiles tries his best not to smile but can't help it as he begins to laugh to. "Hey, you leave your food unattended in a house full of animals and you lose your food." Scott says, and everyone laughs again.

Derek smiles and rolls his eyes as he reaches over and steals two pieces of bacon from Scott and shoves it into his mouth.

After breakfast, they all head outside to practice and Stiles sits down on the porch as they all start, fascinated with the way they move and how amazing each one of them are.

It's around lunch time that Deputy Parrish pulls into the parking lot and Derek immediately goes to stand next to stiles whose eyes are already starting to water.

When Parrish sees the damage on his face, his face turns angry and then realizes that Stiles must think he's hear because his dad sent him or something and he feels bad. "Don't worry Stiles, I'm not here because your dad sent me, I'm here because your dad was shot at work today and is in the hospital, but he'll be fine though. He told me to tell you that you can stay with Peter if he said it was alright, which by the look of things you were already here."

Stiles nods, "Thanks for coming to tell me." he says and Parrish smiles at him before walking closer to look at his face. "You alright, you don't need any medical attention?" he asks, and Stiles shakes his head and smiles. 

"These guys took care of me, but thanks." Stiles says and Parrish nods at everyone as he gets back in his car and pulls out. Stiles sighs, "Thank God, now I don't have to go home at all." he says, and everyone grins.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

It's around two in the morning when Stiles pulls himself from his bed and pulls clothes on, being careful not to wake Derek up as he does so. 

When he's sure he's safe, he heads downstairs and slips from the house and takes off into the woods, heading in towards town. It takes him about half an hour to reach the hospital and he stops to catch his breath for a few minutes before heading inside.

Being that it's the middle of the night, the place is almost deserted. He makes sure to avoid any of the nurses who are doing their rounds before heading into the break room again. Thankfully there aren't too many cameras in the hallways and it's easy to avoid them all.

After a few minutes, he finds the door with his father's name on it and slips inside, carefully closing the door and locking it behind him.

He knew that he wanted his father dead, but he didn't want his death to be on the pack's hands, more so on Derek's. It was his father and his family, it was his job to take care of his own problems and no one else.

He knew they would be upset that he hadn't waited for them to help him or just let them do it themselves, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't wait until his father was released and had a chance to hurt him again. He had the perfect opportunity to do it and he was taking it.

His father leered in his direction when he saw him, and disgust filled him. "Come to see your dear old daddy finally, I know how you feel about hospitals since your mother passed away." his father said to him as Stiles rubbed against the air-filled syringe that he'd stolen from a cart he'd past in the hallway.

Stiles walked over to his father's bed and climbed on, before he lost his nerve and crashed his lips to his father's and his dad let out a moan.

He wanted to do nothing more than puke, but he knew he had to keep his father distracted enough that he didn't notice when Stiles pulled the syringe from his pocket and peeked from the corner of his eyes as he guided it into the tiny hole that was allotted for needles on his IV.

His father had just started to push his hands into Stiles’ pants when he pushed the plunger down and only seconds later his father was making horrible noises as Stiles climbed off the bed, a smile plastered onto his face.

He waited only long enough for his father to stop breathing altogether before he bolted for the already open window and jumped from it, his feet hitting the ground as he took off back into the woods, thanking his lucky stars that his father's room was on the first floor.

By the time, he reached the Hale house, all the lights were on and he knew that everyone was awake.

Derek rushed towards him and wrapped him in his arms as the others walked from the living room. "Where in the hell did you go, we were worried sick about you!" Derek said to him, not daring to let go as he scented his mate and froze.

He pulled back and looked at him, "Stiles, what did you do?" Stiles looked down in shame, "I couldn't wait, I couldn't let him get better and leave the hospital and I couldn't let any of you take the fall for or have it on you that you killed him, so I did it instead." he all but whispered out.

Derek took him back in his arms, "It's alright, no one is mad at you. Are you sure you did it, so no one saw you or anything?" he asked him, and Stiles nodded his head. "I spent a lot of time in there when my mom was dying, and I used to sneak in and out all the time. I didn't do anything that would be traceable either, trust me, I've done it before." he whispered out the last bit and everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean you've done it before, you've killed someone before this?" Peter asked out, sounding scared and concerned all at the same time. Stiles nodded his head, "When my mom was in the hospital and she couldn't take the pain any longer. Sh-she asked me to help her, asked me to make it all go away so she could rest, and I did. I only did what she asked me to." he told everyone as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

They were all silent and fear ran through Stiles’ body. He knew they would be upset with him and now they more than likely thought he was a horrible person for what he'd done for his mother and they wouldn't want to speak with him anymore after this.

At the thought, tears started to prick at his eyes and it wasn't long before they were sliding down his face.

Derek was there in an instant, "Stiles no, please don't feel that way. I promise that you have nothing to be afraid or scared about. None of us think you are a bad person or whatever else you might be thinking. We're just all upset at the fact you had to go through all that you did." he told Stiles, pulling back and laying a gentle kiss to his lips.

As soon as Stiles felt the soft lips on his, he sighed in relief, knowing that it was alright.

 

They all pile into the living room and pretend to be sleeping, knowing that someone will be around soon to tell Stiles what's happened. It's only another forty minutes before they hear a car coming down the lane.

They wait until they knock a few times before Peter pretends to answer the door all sleepy and acts shocked when he sees Parrish standing there. "What's wrong, is everything alright?" Peter asks, gesturing for the man to come in.

Parrish smiles at him and nods, "I just need to talk to Stiles, alone if that's alright." he says and Peter nods as he leads the way into the living room, flicking the light on and everyone starts groaning, throwing the blankets over their heads and Parrish chuckles.

"Stiles, Parrish says he needs to talk to you, wake up kid." Peter says, gently shaking the boy, who jumps slightly, because he'd fell asleep and it takes the pack all they have not to bust out into laughter.

Stiles wipes the sleep from his eyes and follows Parrish out to the kitchen. Stiles wanted to laugh at Parrish for thinking they were talking in private.

His face turns slightly red when he looks up and realizes that Parrish is starring at him, smile on his face. Stiles looks at him confused, "Why are you smiling like that?" he asks out and Parrish chuckles.

"You know exactly why I'm smiling like this. I saw you jumping out of your father's hospital window right before he crashed." Parrish tells him and Stiles pales, as he starts to shake and back away from Parrish.

He holds his hands out to the boy, "I'm not here to arrest you, in fact, I just came here to tell you that your father passed away about two hours ago from complications from his injuries and I’m so sorry, blah blah blah." he says and Stiles huffs out a laugh, rushing forward as he wraps his arms around the man.

"Don't worry, I promise that I was the only one who saw anything. I'll be back in the morning sometime to talk to Peter about you staying here with him. Go back and get some actual sleep kid, you need it." Parrish tells him as he walks from the kitchen and is soon out the door and driving away.

Stiles stands in the middle of the kitchen, not sure of what to do with himself. For once he was finally free, yeah someone had seen him, but that person didn't even give two shits. He didn't know what to do with himself first.

Derek appeared then, a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing him somewhat hard. They pulled away when the pack started in on the whistling and cat calls and Stiles face turned red.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Something tells me we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Derek says to him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

That night, Stiles slept the best he'd had since his mother died. He finally knew that he was safe and that his father, nor anyone else would hurt him again.

Waking up and facing the day was a whole different story though. The first person to show up was someone from social services. "Hi there, Stiles, my name is Claire and I'm going to have to ask that you come with me please." she said as soon as he'd opened the door.

Stiles backed up, bumping right into an angry looking Peter. "I d-don't want to go with you, I've already lost so much, you can't take my second family away from me too." he said to her, turning around and letting Peter wrap his arms tightly around him.

"If it would be alright, I would like to adopt him myself. You can see that I have enough room in my home for him and money is not an issue here." Peter tells her, and she politely smiles at him. "I'm very sorry sir, but his father had a will written out. In it he states that should anything happen to him, Stiles be placed in the care of Mr. Gerald Argent."

As the name left her mouth, Peter's grip tightened around Stiles as Stiles began to cry. "You ca-can't send me away to that monster. You don't understand, he's a horrible man." he cries out, turning and running back up the stairs.

"Look lady, I understand that he had a will and everything, but you can see that he's terrified of that man. Why would you send him to someone who scares a child like that?" Peter asks, trying to control his wolf.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just doing my job Mr. Hale, if you'd like to fight the will then by all means, go ahead. However, I do need to take Stiles with me, and I am not opposed to calling in law enforcement to do so." she says coldly.

It takes Stiles all but ten minutes to pack his things. He goes around to say his goodbyes, and when he reaches Derek, he all but has a panic attack right then and there. "We're going to fight this, Stiles. I promise you that we will get you back, I won't let that asshole have you." Derek whispers into his ear as the lady reaches out and yanks Stiles towards her and out the door.

As soon as they are both in the car and driving away, Derek shifts and starts trying to attack and smash anything he can get his hands on and it takes four of the others to hold him down and calm him.

 

 

Across town, Parrish is sitting at his new desk, as he has now taken over as the town Sheriff. He's rereading the Will over and over and he can't believe this. Stiles was finally going to be free, but no, even in death he wouldn't stop until that boy's life was nothing but hell.

He tossed the papers across the room as his cellphone rang. When he saw, who was calling, his heart sunk even more.

"Hello Peter, how can I help you?" he said, letting out a sigh. "You know damn well how you can help me, I need to appeal to have Stiles returned back to me. He can't go and live with that monster! We've talked, and you know about us, you know about what happened to my family. Gerald will end that boy if it's the last thing he does!" Peter yells into the phone.

Parrish holds the phone away from him, not wanting to lose an ear drum. "You need to come down here and fill out papers. I'm going to try and help you out as much as I can. I've been appointed to Sheriff, so that has to mean something good for us."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten." Peter yells out, before hanging up.

 

After ten minutes in the car, Stiles finally calms himself down and his brain starts to churn. Gerald doesn't know that he killed his father, and even though he must be a pretty big asshole to get his father off on what he did to him, maybe things would be alright.

He wasn't a wolf, so Stiles could use his lack of a lie detector to play him and try and bide his time until Peter could figure something out and get him back to where he belonged.

It wasn't long until they were pulling up to a large Gate, and the woman had to punch in a code before it opened for them to enter. As they wound around a corner, a house, much larger than the Hale house came into view and his jaw could have hit the floor.

The woman driving smiled at him, "Don't worry honey, Gerald is a good man and you will be well taken care of. You'll still be in school with all your friends and be able to see them whenever you want to." she told him.

Stiles did his best to smile back at her as she put the car into park. He grabbed his lone bag and exited the car, following close behind her as they walked to the door.

After a minute of her knocking an old man opened the door and smiled out at them. "Why hello there, I was wondering when you'd arrive. Please, come on in and make yourselves at home." he told them.

Stiles smiled at the man and stepped inside, hoping that the lady would follow, but she didn't. "I can't stick around sir but thank you. Here is all the paper work, everything is already in order. The school has been informed of him being placed in your care, as well as his doctors. He is on some medication and his Doctor should be calling you sometime tomorrow to talk to you about them." she told him, before shaking his hand and leaving.

Gerald smiled at him as he turned his way, "Would you like to settle into your room, or have breakfast first?" he asked, and Stiles shrugged, "I guess I'm kind of hungry, Sir." he whispered out, not meeting the man’s eyes.

"None of that Sir crap, you can call me Gerald. Set your bag down and let's go eat, I hope you like bacon and eggs, that's what we're having." he called over his shoulder as he walked away, Stiles quickly following behind him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Gerald cleared his throat and Stiles looked up at him. "Stiles, I don't want you to hate me. I can't imagine what you must think of me for helping your father all those years ago. It was my job though, it's what I'm paid to do, I'm very sorry for all of that. I didn't know that he put my name on that Will, and I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you. Losing both of your parents and not having any real family left. I want you to be happy here, and you can still go to school with your friends, you can have them over, and you can go to them. You'll have curfew on school nights though, but I might even let you have your friends come spend the night. Just give me a chance, alright?"

Stiles thought for a moment before he let a small smile cross his face. "Alright, I think I can do that. I know that sometimes lawyers don't have a choice in who they defend and if they don't do it, it could cost them their jobs. I don't hate you, promise." he said, picking up his orange juice and taking a swig before the bile in his throat could make it all the way up.

 

After breakfast, he was shown to his room that Gerald had promised that come the weekend, they would be going shopping and making this a bedroom fit for a boy of his age.   
It didn't take him long to unpack, considering he only had one bag. At seeing this, Gerald had him make up a list of what sizes he wore and what kind of clothes he liked and sent some man he didn't know out to buy whatever ever he found that matched it.

Stiles didn't really think much of it, thinking he'd get a few new outfits and that would be the end of it. What he wasn't expecting, was for the same man and a few more coming into his new room a few hours later, arms piled with bags.

Gerald is the last one to enter, with one last bag in his hand, smile on his face as he holds it out to Stiles. His jaw almost hits the floor for the second time that day when he sees a brand-new Xbox and at least twenty games inside.

"You didn't have to do all this, not for me. Thank you, thank you for everything." Stiles tells him, walking over and giving the man a hug, trying to hold back the urge to hit him.   
After the man leaves the room, Stiles kicks everything off his bed and lays down. He hated having to pretend to be nice to this asshole. After what they did to Peter and Derek's family and then helping his dad get off, he wanted nothing more than to kill him too.

He sighed at the violent thought and wondered when he'd become such a violent person. He shook his head and pulled out his cellphone, pulling up a message box for Derek.

Stiles to Derek: Hey, so surprisingly it's not all that bad here. He's trying his hardest to get me on his good side. 

He waits a few minutes and even starts dozing off some. When his phone goes off, it nearly scares the shit out of him.

Derek to Stiles: Don't fall for his shit babe, he's got something slimy up his sleeve. Peter's been in town all day trying to figure something out, and Chris said he was going to stop by there later and try and get something out of his father. He still doesn't know that Chris and Peter are together.

Stiles smiles when he reads the babe part, and if his face turns somewhat red and he barely saw the rest of the message, well no one needs to know that.

Stiles to Derek: I'm not going to fall for his shit, I just want him to think I don't know anything. Soon as he knows I do he'll prob try and beat it out of me or something. Anyway, I'm going to start putting stuff away, and take a nap before Dinner. Later Der. <3

He waits until Derek texts back and almost squeals in joy when he receives a heart back, and well okay, so he did squeal. Shut up.

It takes him quite a bit of time to take the tags off everything and get it put away how he likes it. After that, he heads into his own private bathroom and hops in the shower. When he's done, he gathers up all the tags and trash and heads downstairs to throw everything away.

As he nears the kitchen, he hears Chris's voice flowing from it and reminds himself that he should act like they'd never meant. When he walks in, they both stop talking and Gerald smiles his way, "Hey there stiles, this here is my son, Chris. Chris, this is the Sheriff's boy I was just telling you about."

Stiles goes forward to shake his hand and remembers they are full of trash. He blushes slightly, "Uh, where's the trash can?" he asks and Gerald chuckles as he points over to the trash can.

Once he's thrown everything away, he heads back over to Chris and shakes his hand. "You're Allison's dad, right?" he asks, and Chris nods his head with a smile. She's in the living room if you'd like to go say hi." he tells him, and Stiles smiles as he heads from the kitchen.

"You're sure he knows nothing about the pack or the supernatural in general?" Gerald asks when he's sure Stiles is out of hearing range. Chris nods his head, "I'm positive, no one in this town has any idea."

Gerald smiles, "Good, I'm going to start training him to fight and you're going to help me. Once I think he's ready, I'm going to tell him what those monsters really are, and then, somehow, I will make him hate them. I don't know how yet, but I will." he tells Chris, happily,

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

Allison and Chris didn't stay long and after they left, Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. So, he decided it would be a good time to hook up his new Xbox and play some video games to kill the time.

He was just about to push the power button when Gerard walked in, smile on his face. "Stiles, could you come with me please?" he asked nicely and didn't wait for an answer as he started back out the door.

Stiles starred after him for a few seconds, before jumping to his feet and hurrying after him. When they walked into the kitchen, one of the men from earlier was standing there, smile on his face. Stiles was not afraid to say that, that man scared the hell out of him and would do everything in his power to not piss him off.

"Stiles, I'd like you to meet Shane. He's one of my many bodyguards and he is amazing at martial arts, among other things. Starting right now, you're going to start taking lessons with him. I don't want anyone to be able to take advantage of you like your father did. I want you to be prepared from now on." Gerard told him.

Stiles looked back towards the man, "Uh, as long as he doesn't kick my ass in the process of teaching me, I'm down with that." he said, and both the men chuckled. "I promise I'm not going to kick your ass kid, I'm here to teach you, not hurt you." Shane told him with a smile.

Stiles smiled back at him. "Grab a couple bottles of water for yourself and change into something comfortable. When you're done, meet me in the basement." Shane told him before he and Gerard left the room.

 

 

Back at the Hale house, everyone was sitting around the living room, pushing their food around their plates. No one really had much of an appetite. From what they knew, Stiles was safe, but how long that would last for, no one knew.

They all but tripped over each other when they heard Peter and Chris pulling in the drive way. Before any of them could speak though, he held up his hand for them to be quiet until they were inside and safe.

"He's planning something, we just don't know what yet." Chris tells them as soon as the door is closed. "Then how do you even know he is planning something?" Derek asked out, a pained expression on his face.

"He's planning on teaching Stiles to fight, to teach him how to be a hunter. As far as he knows, Stiles has no idea about werewolves or anything else supernatural. He's doing a great job fooling Gerard now, I just hope it stays that way." Chris tells him, sitting down on the couch.

"Can't we just have him sneak out in the middle of the night? He could come here and him and I could just run away together. Everyone in this town knows how close we both are, it's not like they would blame any of you or anything." Derek says, kicking something across the room in anger.

Peter wraps his arms around his nephew, "I'm so sorry you are going through this Derek. I couldn't even imagine being away from my mate like this. I would go insane, but I promise you that everything is going to be alright. If Stiles keeps up this act of his, I don't think Gerard will hurt him. Hell, him teaching Stiles how to fight might just work in our favor." Peter tells him, not letting him go.

Derek tightens his grip around his uncle, "I just can't stand not knowing what's happening right now. When he was at his dad's house, I could spy on them. I can't do anything but text him and hope that he's not being hurt because it's not like I could tell if he was lying over a text or not." Derek said, getting angrier as he went on.

"I know that little one, we will figure this out, I can promise you that." Peter told him, finally letting him go. Derek said nothing, he just pushed past everyone and ran up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Derek didn't know what the hell to do, he knew that he couldn't just sit here, not while Stiles was sitting at that monster’s house, learning how to be a hunter. His uncle was right, Stiles learning how to fight would be a plus, but he wanted to be the one teaching him. Not some asshole who had more than likely already shot at him at some point.

Derek paced around his room a few more minutes before making a choice as he pulled out his cellphone and sent a few texts off to Stiles. When he was done, he set off to start packing everything he thought he would need. Including going to the safe under his bed and pulling out the almost fifty grand in cash that he had stashed there.

He had even way more stashed around his room, but he thought this would at least do for now.

 

 

Shane had Stiles practicing for at least three hours and by the time he was done, Stiles was about ready to fall over and die. OK, so maybe not actually die, but he needed a shower and some food.

He headed up to his room and when he walked in, he saw that his phone was blinking, signaling a text message. When he saw that it was Derek, his face lit up and he rushed to open them. 

He read through them all and couldn't believe what he was reading. He thought about what Derek was proposing and wondered if they would get away with it or not, and how much trouble they'd both be in when they finally were caught or came back home.

He smiled to himself as he hoped back off his bed, pocketing his cellphone and heading for Gerard’s office, where he knew the old man was. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for Gerard to tell him to enter.

"Ah Stiles, how was your lessons with Shane?" he asked, not really looking up from his paperwork. Stiles smiled, "It was awesome actually, I can't wait until tomorrow, so we can do it again. I mean, I'm tired and everything but I still feel awesome." he told the man, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, so did you need something, or did you just want to tell me about the lessons?" he asked, looking back down to his paperwork. 

Stiles chewed on his lip before he spoke, hoping that Gerard would give him the go ahead. "Well, It's Friday and I was wondering if it would be alright for me to spend the night at a friend's house?" he asked out, not looking at the man.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. I'm sure this place is pretty boring right now, tomorrow when you get home, we will head out for what we need for your room and hopefully make it less boring for you." he told Stiles.

Stiles beamed at him, "Thank you, I'll text you when I get there and let you know when I'm heading home tomorrow." he told him before retreating to his room, to grab a few things. When he was ready, he shot off a text to Derek, telling him to meet him at his old house, that he needed to grab a few things.

 

Not even twenty minutes later, Stiles was running through his front door and crashing right into Derek who wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Stiles, I missed you so much, I was so worried about you. Are you alright, he didn't hurt you or anything?" he asked out in a hurry, pushing him back some to look him over.

Stiles smiled as he ducked in and crashed their lips together in a hurried kiss. "Let's just get my stuff and get out of here. I don't like being here and the further we are from this town the better. Does anyone else know what we are planning to do?" he asks, as they both rush up the stairs towards his old room.

"I mentioned it and Peter didn't seem so happy about the idea. I don't give a damn though, I know how to disappear, and I know somewhere that we can go until you turn eighteen. I have like fifty grand in my back pack, I'm pretty sure we'll be good for a few years." he said with a chuckle as they entered the room and Stiles started running around grabbing things. 

It didn't take them long before everything was packed, and they were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Stiles had just finished coloring Derek's hair blonde and Derek was in the process of shaving Stiles hair completely off.

Once they made sure they had everything they needed, they headed towards the bus station, keeping their heads down low and their hoodies up.

Within half an hour, they were sitting on the back of a bus, headed out of town. They smiled at each other as they passed the leaving Beacon Hills sign, and then settled back into their seats.

 

 

It was around nine pm, when Peter finally made his way up to Derek's room. He knew that he was hurting over everything that was happening and he didn't want him being upset with him because he turned down his running away idea.

He was still just a boy and he didn't need to be out in the world all alone. What would happen if Stiles and he had run into trouble, they would have no one there to help them and that's what he needed to understand.

He knocked on his door a few times before walking in. When he realized, he wasn't there, he started to back up when a folded piece of paper caught his eye. He held his breath as he opened it and read.

Uncle Peter,

I'm so sorry that I went behind your back, but I couldn't let Stiles with that monster for one more second. He's the man that helped his father get off on abusing him and I can't even imagine how it must make him feel to be with that man. We're going somewhere safe, I have money, I took what was supposed to be my college fund and I'm sorry. I love Stiles and he loves me, I can't let him go through something else that's going to hurt him. I promise we will be safe, I know this will cause trouble for everyone and I'm sorry. We'll be back when Stiles turns eighteen, until then, we both love you all and were sorry.

Peter read it repeatedly, "Someone call Parrish, we have a huge fucking problem!" he yelled out, walking from the boy’s room and storming down the stairs.

"What’s going on?" Scott asked him, as they all filed into the dining room. "Apparently, Derek and Stiles took it upon themselves to runaway together. Who knows how long ago they left or even where they’re going. The note says they'll be back on Stiles’ eighteenth birthday." he tells them, passing the note around as he texted Parrish since no one bothered calling him yet.

"He worded everything right so none of us would get in trouble. Peter, I know you're upset about this, but he's right. I don't know what my father would have done to that poor boy and he's been through enough already. Derek is a smart boy and so is Stiles, if they have money and already know where they’re going, then I think they'll be alright." Chris told him, going to him and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I know, I know that they can take care of each other, I just wish that it didn't have to come down to this. I still must report this, and file them both as missing persons so no one gets suspicious. If I call and make the report, then maybe your dad won't blame this entirely on me." he said, pecking Chris on the cheek before dialing Parrish since the man wasn't answering.

 

A Few hundred miles away, the boys sat on their new bus, having just transferred. "Where are we going Derek, can you tell me now since we're far enough away?" Stiles asks, looking at him hopefully. 

Derek smiled at him, leaning in close. "There's an old cabin, up in the mountains in Colorado. My family and I used to go there when I was little. Peter and I went there after the fire for a bit and he always keeps it fully stocked just in case we need to make a quick getaway or something."

Stiles chuckled, "I don't think this is the kind of get away he stocked it for. How mad do you think he's going to be?" Stiles asks, looking out the window and watching the trees pass them by.

Derek sighed, "I think he'll be mad at first but then he'll just be worried. He understands why we had to do this, he just wishes we didn't have to and I think that's what bothers him the most. The cabin has satellite and internet, so it's not like we'll be cut off. Once we get settled in, we can get some prepaid phones since we had to leave the others behind." 

Stiles nods at him, borrowing into his side as he tries to get comfortable. "Thank you for rescuing me Derek." he whispered out and Derek smiled to himself. "I’ll always rescue you, Stiles. I promise to always find you, always help you and protect you in every way that I can." Derek tells him, rubbing circles into his back.

Stiles closes his eyes as he whispers, "I love you, Der." Derek smiles as his heart beats a little faster, "I love you too, Stiles." he whispers back, closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

An hour had passed since Peter and Chris had arrived at the police station. Parrish had told them to come in right away. Peter had told Chris to stay behind, knowing full well that Gerard would be by at some point.

Chris had told him that he didn't care anymore, that he was tired of keeping their relationship a secret and said that if they were all lucky, it might give the old man a heart attack.

"We're going to have to put out an Adam alert for both boys, if they’re smart enough, they will have changed their appearances by now and ditched their cellphones." Parrish whispered out, not wanting anyone to hear them. 

Peter nods, "I know they would have, they’re both smart boys. I just hope that they don't get caught, once Stiles is eighteen they have nothing to worry about."

Parrish is about to open his mouth when the door swings open and Gerard storms through, closing the door behind him. "I want to know where they are, and I want to know right now!" he yells out, advancing towards Peter.

Chris blocks his path, "Peter has no idea where they are, he's just as upset as you are over all of this. That's his nephew out God knows where right now. He cares about Stiles too, so don't go getting in his face." 

Peter must school his face as Gerard’s own face turns a few different shades of red. "Why in the hell are you sticking up for this mutt?" he demands and Chris smiles as he walks over to Peter. "We've been together for a while now, I see no point in keeping it a secret. I don't give a damn if you have a problem with it or not, you'll get over it. Right now, the only thing we need to worry about is finding those boys before something awful happens to them!" Chris shouts at his father.

Gerard glares daggers at them before turning to Sheriff Parrish. "I want everything done to find Stiles, that boy has been through enough as it is." Chris laughs out, "Maybe if you hadn't of gotten his dad off those charges he wouldn't have gone through as much as he did." he spats out, sitting down in a chair next to Peter.

"I was doing my job, I don't like getting the bad guys off, but that's where the money is. If I refused that case no one would ever hire me again. I might be a twisted old man sometimes, but I would NEVER wish what happened to that boy on anyone, not even my worst enemy. I didn't even know that John had left the boy to me in his will, do you think at my age I want to be raising another child? I only took him in because he deserves a good life, I want to make up for what I took from him." Once it's all out of his mouth, he sits down in a chair and Chris rolls his eyes.

He's seen his father put on an act plenty of times, but this one takes the cake. 

Parrish sighs, "There will be Adam alerts issued within the hour. I've sent a few deputies over to Stiles’ old house, just to see if they were there at all. Other than that, there isn't much we can do. They haven't been kidnapped, they ran away. There's nothing to do but sit here and hope to God that someone spots them." he says, leaning back in his chair.

"The best thing any of us can do is go home, be with our families and pray. I promise if I find anything out, I'll let you both know as soon as possible." he tells them.

Gerard shakes his head, "This station is a joke, I'll find him my damn self." he yells out, getting to his feet and flying out the door.

Peter shakes his head, "I guess all we have to do, is pray that Gerard doesn't find them. God only knows what he'd have done to them." he all but whispers out. Chris wraps his arms around him, "They'll be alright, I know they will. Their strong and so smart, it's going to be alright." Chris tells him, squeezing him tighter.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

When they finally reach the cabin, Stiles is in awe at how beautiful everything is. The cabin is set in an array of different trees and flowers. He can hear a bubbling brook somewhere behind the house and see a lake in the distance. Derek beams as he sees how happy his mate seems to be right now.

"Let’s get everything inside and grab something to eat, we can go swimming after if you'd like." Derek says, walking past him and towards the porch. He pulls out a large key and puts it in the lock, after a load click, the door slides open and he walks in.

If Stiles thought the outside was beautiful, nothing prepares him for how amazing the cabin itself is. Everything to the furniture is top of the line and he smiles even bigger when he sees the huge California king bed in the bedroom that Derek leads him to and puts everything down. 

"There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a dining room, sitting room and of course a kitchen. We have satellite like I said, so we have TV and internet. Out back is a huge deck, with a grill and fireplace, along with a pool that shouldn't take me to long to get up and going."

Stiles stares at him, smile on his face. "When you said, we were going to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, I thought we would be roughing it, not living in basically a mansion in the middle of the mountains." Stiles tells him, smile growing as he crosses their room and wraps his arms around Derek's neck, pressing their lips gently together.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek says, breaking the kiss. "Let's get the laptop up and going and we can Skype home to let everyone know we're safe." he says, pulling away and going to a suitcase.

Stiles pouts and Derek chuckles as he throws a pillow at him. "We'll have plenty of time to be all over each other, don't worry." Derek says, unzipping Stiles’ book bag and pulling the laptop out and handing it to him.

It takes them a few minutes to set everything up and finally Stiles pushes the call button to Dial Peter's Skype. It only rings three times before Everyone's faces come into view.

"Hi guys!" Stiles says happily, and they are start yelling hello's and I miss you. Peter shushes them, "From what I can see you're at the cabin, yes?" he asks, and Derek nods his head. "I'm sorry Uncle Peter, I know you said it was a bad idea, but I couldn't stay away from him for that long. I couldn't leave him with that monster, I just couldn't. Please don't hate me." Derek says, looking down.

Peter's heartbreaks, "Little one, I could not and would not ever hate you, I love you and please don't ever forget that. I was angry at first, but then I realized that if it were Chris and I in the same place I would have done the same thing. Gerard is fuming right now and is no doubt having everyone he can out searching for you. You should be safe there though, that cabin is in a different families’ name, one of our allies and as soon as we disconnect I will be calling them to let them know what's going on. Do you have everything you need there?" 

Derek smiles and nods his head, "The cupboards are stuffed full as well as the fridge and two freezers. The pantry upstairs and down is full as well. All the electric seems to be working fine and the well is still well intact." 

Peter smiles, "Good, if you run out of anything, you just let me know what you need. If Stiles gets sick or anything like that, you let me know right away and I'll connect the other pack and have supplies delivered to you." he tells Derek and he nods his head.

As if on cue, Stiles sneezes and everyone chuckles. "I'm not sick, I just have allergies. So, tell me how mad he was, did his face turn different colors, did he have a heart attack?" he asks excitedly, and Scott starts laughing. 

Peter shakes his head, smile on his face. "I think he turned a few colors, but no heart attack, sorry." he says, wicked smile coming over his face.

They talked for a few more minutes before finally saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Once the laptop was put away, they set about unpacking their things and then heading into the kitchen where they prepared their first meal together.

Derek made Chicken stir-fry and Stiles baked a pie. After they ate, they settled into the living room to watch some movies and it wasn't long before they were both passed out in each other’s arms, snoring lightly.

 

 

Before they know it, six months go by and everything is going amazing. Both couldn't be happier in each other’s company and Gerard hadn't had any luck finding them, or even getting a trail.

Their good luck changes though as their first Christmas nears and Stiles falls ill. Derek wakes with a jolt in the middle of the night, sitting upright and looking around to make sure no one else was there.

He shakes his head, looking at the clock and seeing it's just past one am. He's about to lay back down again when an awful stench clogs his nose and he turns to Stiles to see him shaking. 

He'd never really paid attention to someone's scent before when they were sick. Seeing as how they were the only two here though, he knew something was wrong. He held his hand against Stiles’ forehead and cursed as he felt the awful heat radiating from him.

He jumped from the bed and ran into their bathroom, turning the water on and getting it to the right temperature before putting the plug in and running back to gather Stiles in his arms. He didn't even bother pulling his clothes off before he submerged him in the water. 

Stiles gave a yelp but relaxed into the cool water. "It's alright baby, just stay here, I need to call Peter." he said to him, pressing a kiss to his hot forehead before fleeing the bathroom.

Peter answered right away and was about to say hello when he saw the worry on his nephew’s face. "What's the matter, is he hurt?" he asked out and all the wolves were next to him in seconds.

"He's sick, he has a horrible fever and he smells horrible." Derek says, and Peter takes a deep breath. "I need you to tell me how he smells." Peter says, and Derek screws up his face. "Uh, well he smells kind of rancid I guess, like something rotting, like not meat, but maybe really old vegetables." he says, making a disgusted face.

Peter breathes a sigh of relief, "He's going to be fine, it's just the flu. There's a kit in the basement, give him two aspirin every four hours, for two days. Make sure to keep pushing fluids in him and give him tons and tons of soup. There should be an old recipe book under the china shelf. There's a page in there that says, ~Grandma Hales Chicken soup~. Make that for him and he should be good to go in a few days. If his fever hasn't broken in three days, let me know."

Derek nods his head and takes off to grab the medicine first and gives some to Stiles who is almost asleep in the half full bath tub. He smiles at how content he is and then heads into the kitchen to begin cooking. He wants to make sure he makes enough for a few days and doesn't want to waste time. 

It's not like he would be sleeping until that awful smell went away. After only two days, Stiles fever breaks and he's back to normal and everyone is relieved.

Christmas comes and goes, with the pack sending gifts to their allies and having them delivered. They open their gifts on Christmas eve and eat Christmas dinner over Skype together the next day.

If Stiles is being honest, it's the best Christmas he's ever had and couldn't be happier.

 

A few weeks later, they were just getting ready for lunch when Derek froze, grabbing a hold of Stiles by the arm and pulling him into the closet, hand over his mouth.

Stiles heart was beating out of his chest and there was nothing Derek could do to keep him calm, he knew the scent that he smelled, and he didn't know what do. He pulled his burner cell from his pocket and dialed his uncle.

Peter answered on the first ring, "Derek, what's up?" he asked, sipping his coffee. "He's here, I can smell him. We don't have time to get away and I don't even know how he found us." Derek whispered into the phone.

He heard Peter's glass crash to the floor. "Derek listen to me, I'll find you both, I promise if it's the last thing I do, I'll find you. You need to stay strong for the both of you, do you understand, don't give them anymore reason to harm you."

"Uncle Peter, he's going to kill me, he hates all of us." Derek sobbed out, clutching Stiles to his chest as the boy started to hyperventilate. He could hear the pack on the other line, growing and someone crying.

"Stiles, it's going to be alright, you have to breath, you have to calm down baby please." Derek pleaded as he dropped the phone and held Stiles to him tightly. "I don't want to g-go with him, he's going to, he's going to-"

He had no time to finish his sentence as the door was ripped open. "Well, look what I found. A mutt and his pathetic little bitch." Gerard sneered, reaching forward and jamming a tazer into Derek's side and he crumpled to the ground.

Peter could hear Stiles start to struggle and hear his heart-breaking screams as someone started hitting him. "Derek, Derek please wake up, please!" Stiles screamed as he was being drug away.

Gerard laughed, "Don't worry boy, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to leave him here and when he wakes up and finds that you're gone, he'll do all the damage to himself for me." he said with a laugh.

Stiles had almost pulled himself free when someone pressed a wet cloth that smelled like flowers to his face and everything started to fade away.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

Stiles groaned as he started coming around, moving his head from side to side, starting to push himself from the hard surface he was laying on. He was almost to a sitting position when the ropes around his wrist pulled tight and he cried out.

A man chuckled, and he whipped around to stare at a huge bear looking man who he'd seen a few times at Gerard's house and everything came flooding back to him as tears pricked at his eyes. "P-please let me go, please don't hurt me." he cried out, pulling at his ropes and crying out even more.

"You're just going to hurt yourself, the only one who gets to decide whether you're hurt, is you." the man told him, and Stiles looked at him. "What do you want me to do?" Stiles asked quietly, and the man's smile grew.

"I want to know everything you can tell me about your little wolf pack." he said, walking closer. Stiles looked at him with a confused expression and then laughed out. "What the hell are you talking about, werewolves aren't real. Is this some kind of joke, are you playing a joke on me because I ran away?" he asked out in a rush and let himself fall back to the floor.

The man studied his face, no doubt trying to figure out if he was lying or not and by the look on his face, he couldn't tell.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Look dude, I ran away to be with my boyfriend, and yeah I know that was wrong to do. I just didn't want to be away from him anymore and I don't even know Gerard, it just felt weird being with him, that's all."

Finally, the man let out an angry huff of annoyance. "Maybe being down here for a few more hours will loosen your tongue, kid." he said before walking towards the door. He switched off the tiny light, slamming the door and engulfing Stiles in darkness.

 

Derek woke with a start, jumping up and running through the house searching for his mate. He didn't even know why he was bothering, he knew damn well that he wouldn't be in any of the rooms. 

He was shocked that they let him live and didn't take him too, if anything just to torture him for information. A sick feeling came over him at that thought, knowing they would do that to stiles instead.

He went back to the closet and searched around the floor for his cellphone. When he found it, he had over a hundred missed calls from Peter, the last telling him that they were on their way and not to do anything until they arrived.

He took a few deep breaths, he knew that his uncle was right in telling him to stay there. He would just run off and get himself killed or worse, Stiles. So, he did the only thing he could think off, he started packing things they could use to kill these fuckers.

It only takes the pack around six hours to get there and he knows they must have broken hundreds of laws to get there. He didn't care though, he ran right into his uncle's outstretched arms and let the sobs rack through his body.

Peter held him tightly, wishing he could take his pain away, to insure to his nephew that Stiles would be alright, that Gerard wasn't going to hurt him, but he couldn't. He knew better and so did Derek and everyone else. Gerard was going to torture Stiles, he was going to break him so much more then he already was and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

All they could do was hope and pray that the boy was still alive by the time they reached him. Peter didn't know what he would do if he wasn't, he knew that losing a mate usually meant death for the other and he couldn't bear the thought of losing Derek, not after losing so much already.

"Come on, we have to get going. I have Chris back at his father's house trying to find anything he can. From the looks of it, they packed up and headed somewhere else." Peter told him. Derek nodded his head, grabbing his and Stiles’ bags and followed the pack to the car.

On the way back to Beacon Hills, Derek slept, or at least he tried to. It was more nightmares then anything. When they finally reached the Beacon Hills line, he gave up, knowing they would be home soon anyway.

Instead they head over to Gerard's, helping Chris search for anything and everything that could help them find him. Hours pass, and nothing is found, Derek crashes to his knees at the thought of never seeing his mate again. 

All he could picture is one day waking up and finding his body on their front porch and he loses it. It takes four of the wolves to hold him down and Chris shoots him up with a wolfsbane laced sedative and his world goes black.

 

 

While Stiles is sitting in his dark prison, he comes up with a plan. They don't know for sure if he knows about the wolves and he needed to use that to his advantage. When Gerard finally comes down to see him, he's a mess of tears and shaking so hard. "Ger-Gerard, I'm sorry I ran away. I just wanted to be with Derek, I didn't mean to make you mad." he cries out, making himself shake even harder.

Gerard studies him for a few minutes until his face softens and he walks over to Stiles. He sits down in front of him and starts untying the ropes holding him down. As soon as he's free, he throws himself at the old man, wrapping his arms around his middle and crying harder.

Gerard can't believe the pack didn't tell him about themselves yet. He wrapped his arms around the boy, "It's alright Stiles, I promise you it's alright. I'm sorry that we hurt you, I thought you knew something about the pack, but I was wrong." he told him, trying to calm him down.

Stiles looks up at him in confusion, "Why do you keep calling them a pack, their family. I don-don't know why that man called them wolves, why did he do that?" he asks, more tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry about it, at least not right now alright. Let's get you upstairs and changed and then we can eat." he tells the boy, getting to his feet and helping Stiles to his own. 

Stiles is laughing hysterically in his head, wishing he could do the same to Gerard's face. He knows that day would come though, and he would enjoy it oh so much.

 

Later that night, when stiles is finally fast asleep, Gerard sits at the kitchen table along with his men. "I feel bad for what we did to him today, I don't follow the code on killing wolves but I sure as hell don't like torturing human children." he says, sipping at his coffee.

One of his men, a man name Tommy shakes his head. "It wasn't your fault, usually that damn pack is all about telling someone as soon as they get close enough. Maybe they figured he'd been through enough lately and didn't want to tell him just yet. What are we going to do with him now?" he asked, sipping at his own drink.

"We try and keep him happy, once he starts fully trusting us we can tell him about the monsters they are and tell him that they kill people. Hopefully he'll believe us and then we can start his training. He's a good boy and he deserves a happy life, a happy childhood, at least what's left of it." Gerard tells him, finishing his coffee and getting to his feet.

He says goodnight and heads into his bedroom, pulling out his phone and dialing Chris. "Where the hell is he?" he asks when he answers the phone. Gerard sighs, "He's sleeping and he's fine. I guess you guys were telling me the truth when you said you hadn’t told him about any of you yet. I feel bad for tying him up now." he answered back, and he could hear the growls coming through the line.

"Like hell I believe that, you never feel bad about anything." Chris shot back. "I kill wolves, I don't torture and kill human children! I may be a monster but I'm not that bad. I was telling the truth when I told you I felt bad for getting his dad off. I promise you I won't hurt him, but I don't want him anywhere near you monsters. I'm going to give him the childhood he deserves while I still can and when he turns eighteen, I'm going to tell him how awful you all are, and I'll start training him to be a hunter." Gerard tell him with a chuckle.

Derek whines as he takes the phone from Chris, "Please don't hurt him, I know you don't like us and I know you're saying you won't do anything to him. Just please follow through with that, please." he asks, before Chris takes the phone back.

"It's a pity that the mutt actually loves the boy. Too bad by the end of this, Stiles won't love any of you." he laughs out and ends the call.

 

When Stiles wakes in the morning, he stretches and reaches out for Derek before he remembers what all happened, and tears prick at his eyes. He sits up in his bed and looks around, seeing if maybe Gerard left his cellphone around, even though he already knows the answer.

He takes a few deep breaths and calms himself the best her can, before pulling the covers back and getting out of bed. Once he's dressed, he leaves his room in search of the kitchen where he knows everyone will most likely be.

When he walks in, everyone smiles up at him. The bear looking guy from the night before gives him a pained expression and Stiles looks away. "Are we going back to Beacon Hills, or are we staying here?" he asks as he sits down in his chair.

"I think it would be best to stay here for the time being. I don't think that Derek is a good influence on you, he did talk you into running away." Gerard tells him, passing him a plate filled with food. He sits it in front of him, suddenly not feeling so hungry.

Gerard sighs, "Look, I know you think you love Derek, but you're a teenage boy. You don't know what love even is yet. You'll get over this and someday, someone else will come along and you'll be happy, I promise." he tells him, nudging the boys plate closer to him.

Stiles stares at it a minute longer before pushing it away. "I'm not really that hungry, thanks though." he mumbles out before leaving the kitchen again and going back to his bedroom. Once there, he sinks to the floor, his tears coming quickly as he starts to sob.

He knows that he must stay strong, that Derek and the pack will find him. He can't stand being away from Derek after being with him every day for so long. If he could just talk to him, text him even, he knows that everything will be alright.

 

Weeks go by and he still doesn’t get to talk to his pack, to Derek and it’s killing him more and more each day. He knows if he is feeling this badly, then Derek would be in worse shape then him. 

Currently he was sitting in his room, starring at the T.V, not really paying attention to what is playing. 

He doesn't know how long he's sitting there before he hears Gerard and most of his men leaving. He watches them go through his bedroom window, a window that has bars on it. He's about to leave the room when someone knocks on it and a man he hasn't meant yet, walks in.

He has a few bags in one hand and he's smiling. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, I'm working here under cover for Chris and the pack. I brought your things from the other house, including your laptop and cellphone. You need to make sure you put it on silent and turn it off every night before bed. I'm the only one here and I’ve been put in charge of watching you while everyone is out."

Stiles face lights up and he runs to the man, throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much any of this means to me." he tells him, taking his back pack and digging around until he comes back with his cellphone.

"I do, trust me, my name is Tyler by the way. They should be gone for a few hours, I'll leave you to call and talk to Derek. When you’re done, please come to the kitchen and I'll make you some food, alright?" 

Stiles smiled at him, nodding his head as he dialed Derek's number and held the phone to his ear. "Stiles baby, are you alright?" Derek asked, answering the phone after only one ring. "I am now, I needed to hear your voice so bad, I miss you so much." he cried out, his tears coming again but for a whole other reason.

"I know, and I miss you too. We know where you are, and we just need to come up with a plan. It's clear we can't just run away because he'll find us no matter what. You can trust Tyler, just make sure you listen to him. He'll keep you safe no matter what, alright?" Derek asked him.

"Of course. I love you so much, please figure something out soon. I don't know how long I can keep them from knowing that I know." Stiles tells him, worry in his voice. "I love you too baby and I know you can do it. I must go for now, but you can text me while you can. Just let me know when you can talk and when to stop texting, alright?"  
Stiles agrees and after a few more I love you's, Stiles hangs up.

He heads to the kitchen after that, where Tyler is making pizza and tossing together a salad. He smiles at Stiles when he walks in, "Derek told me that you don't like breakfast food much, I hope this is alright." he says, turning back to add the last few things to the salad.

Stiles smiles, "Yeah, I love pizza, who doesn't love pizza." he says, looking around until he found the plates and set the table for the two. "Once we eat, we can play some video games, how does that sound?" he asks and Stiles beams.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

More weeks pass and Derek becomes more and more depressed. He talks and texts Stiles everyday but it's not enough. "I need to seem him, damn it!" he screams out for at least the fifth time that day and It takes Peter and two others to hold him back from wrecking something else.

"You have to control your wolf Derek, the full moon is coming up and if you don't stop I'm going to have to chain you up downstairs, please don't make me do that little one." Peter begs.

At hearing the heartbreak in his uncle's voice, Derek goes limp in their hold and starts to sob. "I'm so sorry, I am. I don't mean to act this way, please forgive me." he cries out, looking around at everyone and then burying his face in his uncle's neck.

"It's alright, no one blames you for this. It's how any of us would react if we were kept away from our mates. Tyler called us this morning and Gerard and his men are going away for a business trip tonight. It'll just be the two there. We're going to sneak in, take them both and come back home." Peter tells him and Derek nods.

"They will come straight here, and you know they will. Or worse, what if they call the police or something?" Derek asks, finally getting his breathing under control. Peter smiles, “Parrish is on our side, and besides, you know that is not how they handle things.” He says, hugging Derek tighter.

 

A few towns over, Gerard is finishing his packing when Stiles comes into his study, smile on his face. Over the past few weeks, he's been getting closer and closer to the old man and to anyone who would see them, it looks like grandson and grandfather who have a wonderful relationship.

"Why are you packing so soon, I thought you weren't leaving until the morning?" Stiles asked with a little pout. Gerard smiled up at him, "Just finishing some last-minute packing. don't worry, we're still going fishing tonight after dinner." he tells the boy, who fist pumps in the air.

"I have the cooler all packed up, and everything is already out in the truck." he says with a smile, getting up from his chair and heading back out into the hall. He yells out when he bumps into Shane and almost falls to the ground. "Jesus, Hulk man." he mutters out, making Shane laugh.

"I think we should start teaching you how to pay attention to your surroundings, kid." he says with a chuckle and Stiles smiles. "You can start teaching me when you get back. I want to be able to kick your butt in a few months." he says, making Shane laugh again as he continues down the hallway.

As soon as Stiles is safe behind his closed door, he lets the smile fall from his face as he digs under the mattress for his cellphone. He makes sure his door is locked before crashing to his bed and writing out a text to Derek.

Stiles to Derek: Getting ready to go fishing with shithead, are you sure I can't just accidentally drown him in the lake or anything? ;-)

Derek to Stiles: LOL No! As much fun as that sounds, I think that's a bad idea.

Stiles smiles to himself, knowing that he's made Derek laugh. He knows how hard it's been for him to be without Derek and he can't even imagine how much more painful it was for the wolf himself.

Stiles to Derek: I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I'm going to kiss you the whole way back to Beacon Hills and everyone is just going to have to deal.

Derek to Stiles: That's fine with me, Scott says ew by the way. LOL

He's about to reply when there's a knock at his door. "Stiles, can we talk for a minute?" came Gerard's voice. "Just a minute." he calls out, quickly turning the phone off and sliding it back under his bed.

When he opens the door, he can tell by the look he's getting that Gerard must cancel the fishing trip and he lets his face fall. "It's alright, we can go whenever you get back." he says, making Gerard smile.

"Yes, we can and I'm so sorry Stiles. Don't worry though, Richie is going to take you out now. You already packed everything up." he tells him, and Stiles gives him a smile. He didn't really like Richie, he was the one who he woke up to in the basement.

He hugged Gerard and walked outside where the man was waiting for him and climbed into the car. "You're going to have to teach me this crap, I've never been fishing in my life." Richie tells him, and Stiles laughs.

"Don't worry man, it's pretty easy." he says, sighing in relief. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

It didn't take them long to get out to the lake and soon they had everything in the boat and Richie started driving out into the dark, open water. Stiles let his mind wonder, thinking of the things him and Derek would be able to do when this was all over.

He missed Derek, hell he missed everyone, and he missed Beacon Hills. He wanted to go back to school, to sit on the bench during Lacrosse games. He was so home sick he could barely stand it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize Richie stopped the boat and jumped slightly when the man moved to sit right next to him. He gave him a confused look, "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" he asked, trying to scoot away some.

Richie gave him a wicked grin. "I know you're fooling Gerard, almost everyone does. You know damn well that your boyfriend is nothing but a mutt." he says, and Stiles tries again to move. "Look, I swear to God I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're all insane if you really want to know the truth." 

Richie grabs him by the shoulders and throws him to the bottom of the boat. "You want to be such a werewolf whore, a Daddy whore even, maybe that's the way I should treat you." he sneers out, falling to his knees, straddling Stiles’ lap.

Fear seeps into his body, "No ple-please don't, not again I don't want this, please?" he cries out, trying with all his might to push the large man off him but nothing seems to be working.

He knows that he's acting alone, Gerard is a sick fucking asshole, but he believes he does want what's best for Stiles, even in his sick little ways. Stiles tries harder to wrestle the man off him and he knocks him to the side, swiping his cellphone from the clip on his belt.

He kicks the asshole in the nuts and he goes down hard. He wastes no time looking through the phone and dialing Gerard. Just as he hears the man say hello though, he's tackled back down to the boat and he screams out. 

"Stop it, please stop it." he sobs out as he feels Richie shoving a hand down the front of his pants, wrapping a large hand around his cock and he sobs even more, feeling the bile rising in the back of his throat.

He's praying that Gerard and the others will get there in time, but he knows better. It had taken them almost twenty minutes to get here. He tries to think of nothing but Derek as his pants and boxers are pulled down and he's flipped to his stomach.

He feels the man’s finger push inside him and he screams out. "Stop it, ple-please don-don't do this." he screams out, not able to hold it in anymore, and starts puking all over the bottom of the boat.

"Shut the fuck up and take it, you know you fucking want it. I bet you've let that fucking mutt have your ass. Hell, I bet you even let your daddy have it too." he says into his ear as he bites down on his exposed flesh.

Stiles screams out in pain, trying to dislodge the man one last time, but he fails. In seconds, it feels like his insides are being torn in half as Richie enters him and begins to rape him. It lasts forever, but the man finally stills, and Stiles pukes again as he feels the warm liquid.

It's then that he hears screaming and people splashing into the water and he starts crying for a whole new reason. He screams in horror though when he hears a gunshot ring out and Richie falls dead on his back and there's blood everywhere.

He tries his hardest to push the man from him, but he can't. Thankfully he sees Shane climbing into the boat and he pulls him off. "Stiles, it's alright, you'll be alright." he says, as Stiles launches himself into the man's open arms.

Stiles manages to get his pants pulled back up but doesn't worry about buttoning them, not wanting to let go of Shane. He finally does though when they reach the shore and he sees Gerard reaching out for him.

"It's alright, I've got you now." the old man whispers into his ear. "He wo-won't stop asking about wolves, why wouldn’t he sto-stop asking about them." he cries into the older man’s shoulder. Gerard doesn't answer him though, he simply puts him in the back of the car with Shane and then climbs in the front and they head for home.

 

Once they were there, Stiles went right for the bathroom, taking the hottest shower he could stand, trying to get the feel of Richie off him. When he's done, he goes straight to his room and locks the door, going right for his phone.

Once it's powered on, he dials Derek's number and holds the phone to his ear, not able to stop from shaking. "Hey baby." Derek says when he answers, and Stiles starts sobbing. "Richie fucking raped me." he blurts out and he can hear the wolves growling.

"Are you alright, please tell me you're alright?" Derek asks out and Stiles cries another minute before he answers. "I'm fine, Gerard came and killed him. Please make tomorrow come faster, I need you, I need you so bad Derek." he whispers into the phone. 

Derek's about to answer when there's a knock at his door and Stiles quickly hangs up and powers off the phone before hiding it. He takes his time getting to the door and pulling it open.

"How are you feeling, I brought you up something to eat." Gerard tells him, walking in and setting the tray down on his dresser. "I'll be alright, don't worry. Thank you for the food." he says, sitting down on his bed and picking up a few fries and taking small bites.

"I can cancel; my trip tomorrow and stay home with you, if you don't want to be alone." he tells him, and Stiles needs to control himself. "You don't have to do that, Tyler will be here, and I trust him, but thank you." he tells him, eating a few more fries.

Gerard smiles at him as he pulls the boy in for a hug. "You're such a strong boy, Stiles. When I get back, we'll plan something extra special, just you me." he tells him, and Stiles lets a smile cross his face. Gerard stays for a few more minutes before saying his good-nights and Stiles is alone again.

He waits about five minutes before pulling the phone back out and calling Derek again. They talk for hours that night, until Stiles is almost fast asleep, and they say goodbye. Stiles makes sure to turn his phone off and put it away before climbing under his covers and falling quickly asleep.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

Stiles wakes early the next morning, trying not to act to excited. He doesn't want to let on about anything and make Gerard suspicious. "You promise you won't be gone for longer then you said?" he asks for at least the third time and the older man chuckles.

"I promise Stiles besides, you and Tyler will have a blast I'm sure. He's already started hooking game systems up in the living room and bought all the junk food he could find." he says with another laugh. Stiles beams and hugs him tight one last time before he and everyone else is out the door and driving away.

Once they’re out of sight his smile fades and he hurries back into the house and up to his room. He digs under his bed for his bags and starts filling them with everything he owns. The last thing he packs away is his laptop and he pockets his cell phone.

He leaves everything on his bed and heads down to the kitchen where he finds Tyler, finishing up breakfast and handing Stiles a plate. "They should be here within the hour, do you have everything packed?" he asks, taking a bite of his food. Stiles nods his head as he pushes his eggs around, not really feeling that hungry.

They finish eating and put everything in the sink before heading into the living room to wait. Thankfully an hour goes by quickly and he hears them coming in the front door and runs. As soon as he rounds the corner he's falling into Derek's open arms and their both crying. "I've missed you so much, so fucking much." Derek tells him as both their tears run.

"Come on, you guys can make out in the car, we have to get out of here." they hear Peter say as he comes back into the room holding Stiles’ bags. Stiles lets go of Derek and wraps his arms around Peter next and then they head out.

 

They’re in the car for over three hours before the Hale house comes into view and Stiles eyes get misty. He didn’t think he’d ever see this place again, and he says as much when he gets out, walking hand and hand with Derek. Once inside, almost everyone collapses in the living room. 

“Get as much sleep as possible over the next couple days, once Gerard is back, all hell is going to break loose.” Peter tells them, before following Chris up to his room.

Everyone groans before picking themselves up and heading to their own rooms. Stiles snuggles into Derek, “How the hell are we going to beat this asshole?” he asks, and Derek sighs. “I have no idea, but we will. We have too.” He says, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt, or worse all because of me.” Stiles whispers out. “I can’t promise that there won’t be any injuries, but no one is going to die. Your family now, my mate and that means we will protect you with our lives and I know you’d do the same for us even though you’re human.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles up at him.

 

Over the next few days they rest and train as much as possible, knowing they need to be ready. Everyone is happy for Stiles to be home, but they are still on edge. They know this might not end well, and they don’t want to lose anyone. Parrish has been practicing with them as well, no one even asked for his help, he simply showed up the first morning they were back and never left. Peter didn’t argue, they needed all the help in the world right now.

It was on the fifth day, while Chris was teaching Stiles how to shoot, that the wolves all froze, hearing cars coming towards the house. “Everyone get in place, I think this is about to start.” Peter called out and everyone scattered. 

The wolves scattered about and Stiles followed Chris up a latter on the side of the porch, and hid behind the fencing that was there, sniper rifles in their hands. Stiles was proud of himself, he had learned well for such a short time period. Erica had laughed and told him not to worry if he missed an shot one of them, that they’d heal and everyone laughed, besides Stiles who turned sort of green.

Five SUV’s came barreling through the trees, screeching to a halt as men filed out and surrounded the Hale house, Gerard walking out in the middle. “I know you’re all out there somewhere. We don’t need to fight, all you have to do is give me Stiles.” He called out, looking around as the woods surrounding them filled with growls. 

“If we take Gerard out first, will the others just leave?” Stiles whispered to Chris who shook his head no. Stiles cursed under his breath. 

“Have it your way then.” Gerard called out and in seconds Molotov’s were lit and thrown towards the house, some of them connecting. The wolves sprang, and the fighting began. Chris and Stiles managed to take out a few before having to abandon their posts as the fire rose to the second floor. Stiles couldn’t believe they were burning the Hale house to the ground, for a second time. 

He followed Chris as he ran to take cover behind one of the cars and hoped to God that everyone was too busy fighting to notice them. 

Stiles could barely hear anything with the repeated heavy gunfire and he didn’t dare stick his head out. He was getting anxious though, he needed to see if everyone was alright and so he peeked out quickly trying to get a glimpse of anyone. Before he could duck back down a bullet went through his shoulder and he screamed out, drawing a loud roar from the pack and Stiles cursed himself for being so stupid. “I’m fine! It was only my shoulder!” he screamed out, letting them know he was alright and to keep fighting.  
They’d been fighting for a good ten minutes before everyone was barricaded behind things, only Gerard and five of his men were left and none of the wolves were seriously injured. 

“Dad, I want to come out and talk to you, please don’t kill me.” He called out, and before waiting for a response, stepped out and approached his father. 

“You need to stop this; this pack has done nothing wrong and Stiles has been through enough already. Why can’t you just let us be?” he asks, pleading with his father.

Gerard smiled, “Just because you follow the damn code, doesn’t mean I have too, Christopher. They are monsters and they shouldn’t exist. Stiles needs saved from this life, he’s had a hard one as it is.” 

Chris shakes his head, “They aren’t monsters! They are part human beings as well and what you’re doing is wrong!” he yells out.

As Chris and his father fights, no one is paying attention to their surroundings and Stiles is shocked when a hand grabs him and another slides over his mouth before he can scream. When he looks to the side, he sees Shane.

Shane pulls for him to follow him and does so, knowing that he could snap his neck in a second if he didn’t listen. Their only walking for a minute or so before Stiles brings his foot up and stomps on Shane’s, and while he’s distracted, spins around and shoves his knee into his groin, dropping him to his knees.

He wastes no time yelling for Derek and making a run for it back to the house. Before Derek can even move, a gunshot rings out through the forest and everyone is running towards Stiles. Derek’s only feet away when Stiles hits his knees, hands covering the hole in his stomach as the blood pours from his body.

Derek catches him before he falls the rest of the way as the others attack and rip Shane apart. In the distant they can hear more gun fire, before Chris is running to join them.

“Stiles, you’ll be alright, it’s okay.” Derek says, tears streaming down his face. Peter kneels beside them and takes Stiles arm in his hands. “I can change you Stiles, but there is still a chance that it won’t take.” He says, searching Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles nods and Peter bites and soon after Stiles, world goes black.

 

Derek picks Stiles up, carrying him towards the house, before freezing as he sees the balls of fire in front of him and the tears start falling. Peter is next to him in an instance, “Derek it’s alright, we will just rebuild again, this is our home and it always will be our home. Put Stiles in the back seat,” he says and then turns to the pack, “I want all the teenagers in the same car, Parrish, can you take them to your place?” he asks, and Parrish nods.

“You all can stay there as long as you need, I’ll be back to help handle this. Call in the fire department and the police but get rid of the bodies that have claw marks in them, the ones with bullet holes will be deemed self-defense.” He tells them before following the kids to the car.

Peter goes to Chris, holding him tightly. “I’m so sorry you had to kill your own father.” He tells him and Chris pulls away to look at him. “I’m honestly fine, that man stopped being my father a long time ago. Let’s just get things take care of and then get back to Stiles.” He says, before turning around to take care of Shane’s body.

 

When they arrive at Parrish’s house, Derek carries Stiles inside and puts on the couch like he’s told to do. After that, he takes out his cellphone and calls Deaton, a local vet who knows about them and helps when things like this happens. 

It’s not long before he arrives, hugging Derek after he enters. “What happened tonight?” he asks, sitting down next to the boy. Derek sighs, looking around the room at his distressed pack mates. 

“Well, you know all about Stiles being placed into Gerald’s care. We went and got him a few days ago and the hunters showed up tonight and there was a fight. We won, but our house is in the process of burning to the ground again.” He tells the man who pales, looking around at everyone.

“I’m sorry this is happening again,” he says looking over Stiles some more. “He will be just fine; the bite is taking. Those are some pretty big wounds though, so I’m sure he’ll be out for a while.” Deaton tells them, before he’s up and checking over the others to make sure they are healing alright.

It’s another few hours before Peter and Chris get to the house, hugging everyone and then falling on to another couch to rest. “The police are handling the rest, Parrish got there not to long ago. They are reopening the other house fire investigation in light of the new one and as of right now, Gerald has been deemed responsible for this one and of course everything was self-defense.” Peter tells them, looking over to Stiles and smiling, as he notices the bite had taken.

He shares another smile with Derek before laying his head back and letting his eyes drift shut. 

 

It’s another four hours before Derek is brought out of his sleep by Stiles running his hand through his hair. When he looks up and meets Stiles’ smiling face, his own smile mirrors back. “Oh Stiles, I thought I lost you.” He says, leaning forward and taking him into his arms.

They hug for a few minutes before they pull apart and Stiles is wincing. He looks down at his bloody skin, and even though there are no bullet holes, they were still bruised. 

“Shouldn’t I be healed or something by now?” he asks with a grin and Derek smiles, shaking his head. “Deaton says you were hurt pretty badly, but you’ll be good as new by the end of today.”

“Who the heck is Deaton?” Stiles asks, carefully moving into a sitting position so Derek could sit next to him.

Derek does so, pulling a blanket around them both. “He helps our pack out with stuff like this, making sure we are healing good and what not. He is also our emissary, which means he can do magic and stuff like that.” He says, and Stiles nods.

“You said his name is Deaton, isn’t that the guy who runs the vet clinic in town?” he asks, and an evil grin starts to form on his lips and Derek laughs out. “I swear to God, if you make a dog joke right now I will smack you.” He says, and Stiles cracks up.

 

Overall, it takes the police a few weeks to get everything figured out and another two until Peter has the go ahead to demolish the house and start building again. 

Stiles is welcome as a new wolf with open arms, and he loved everything about being a werewolf. He thinks his favorite thing though, is the full moons. He loves being able to shift and run through the woods and be free. 

Even though he was physically alright, his mental state was a different story. After everything that happened to him, Peter talked him into going back to therapy and though some sessions were hard, it was starting to help him out a lot. 

He knew that he needed to talk through what his father had done to him all those years. He knew that deep down, his father did love him, but it was just in the wrong kind of way. It took him almost a year of therapy before he was able to go to his father’s grave and tell him that he forgave him and after that it had felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

By the time senior year rolls around, he and the rest of the pack decide on not going off to college and staying here in Beacon Hills to attend the community college.

Stiles and Derek would be taking criminal justice classes the next fall and hopefully working for the Beacon Hills police department in the future. 

Erica and Boyd decided on going to school for nursing and Melissa was all to eager to help mentor them

Peter and Chris decided on opening a self-defense business in town and helped others to defend themselves, not wanting someone else to end up in the same position Stiles had.

Allison chose to go into law and become the good lawyer her grandfather never was. She made sure to only help those who were in the right, always working hard to put away the bad guys. 

As for Scott and Isaac, they took animal medicine classes and started working part-time for Deaton in hopes of one day becoming vets themselves.

All in all, their future was starting to look up and they all couldn’t have been happier.

FIN


End file.
